<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic Forces: ESCAPE by Luescris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721904">Sonic Forces: ESCAPE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris'>Luescris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forces Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Sonic Forces, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic the Hedgehog has been trapped for six months!! But no one knows what happens during his imprisonment. </p><p>No one except him.. </p><p>---------</p><p>Cross-Posted on Wattpad. Over 8k reads. Update every week. COMPLETED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forces Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!!! :D I decided to put this story up on here cuz I finally figured out how to make AO3 work! XDD!! Just as the summary says I'll do my best to upload every week since this story is already finished, and I hope y'all will like it!! Depending on certain things, I may or may not move all my stories and things here and delete my Wattpad account because........ Y e a h.</p><p>Anyway, hope you all enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a heavy pounding in my head. It felt like someone had hit me with a bat… Or a hammer. I felt my cheek being pressed up against something hard and cold. A dull hum sounded in my ears.</p>
<p>A thought came to me. <em>Where am I? </em></p>
<p>I laid there upon the cold surface for a minute, waiting for the dull throbbing to subside. When it didn't lessen any, I gave up and groggily opened my eyes and met light, which spiked the pain. I ignored it, focusing my eyes on a gray blur. Once they had cleared, I realized that the thing in front of me was a cell bar. I blinked, confused, and made to get up. When I moved my hand, I heard the clink of chains.</p>
<p>I looked down, and saw that my wrists were clasped in light blue cuffs, as well as my ankles.</p>
<p><em>… What the heck is going on?</em> I thought, now thoroughly confused and alert.</p>
<p>I used my elbows to rise, and sat cross-legged on the floor of what I realized was a prison cell. The only thing that was in it was a small metal bench. There were no windows, no pictures. Finally, with some difficulty, I stood and walked to the bars, grasping them. Before me was a large, circular room with other empty cells. There was an abyss in the middle,  a walkway around that, and a staircase in the middle of it, leading downwards. There wasn't much else.</p>
<p>I looked at the room, trying to understand. Trying to make sense of it. The pain in my head wasn't doing much to help. I tried thinking back. Nothing came to me. I couldn't make anything out of this, but one thing was for sure: I wasn't anywhere I should have been. I pressed my face into the bars as far as it could go.</p>
<p><em>I need to find out what's going on.</em> I concluded. <em>I need to get out of here. Find the others. </em></p>
<p>A pang of panic hit me. I looked down at the cuffs on my wrists and gave a quick pull. The instant I did, something sparked. I didn't have time to react as pricks of immense pain travelled over my arms, and quickly spread over my body, blinding me for the quick second it lasted. Once it cleared, I found myself on the ground again, gasping.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't try that again if I were you, hedgehog.” A voice said.</p>
<p>Grimacing, I rose to see who had spoken. I completely stopped. On the other side of the cell, wearing a triumphant grin, was Eggman, staring down at me. All the world's questions seemed to be answered at that very moment. A wave of memories hit me: Egg robots being destroyed, me going for Eggman, but I was blocked by Shadow… Him, Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic, and another, faster than me… Pain after a series of punches, kicks, being thrown into the air, darkness… Tails’s cry of my name echoing in my head, fading, fading as did the memories… And I was back in reality, back to the cell that I was in, captured.</p>
<p>Eggman had won… <em>Eggman had won..</em> My heart pounded, disbelief clouded my mind. It left me completely dumbstruck.</p>
<p>“Not gonna say anything rodent?” He asked, his grin never fading. “No... Last minute jokes?”</p>
<p>I didn't respond. I <em>couldn't</em> respond. It couldn't be true… This was just a dream. A really, really bad dream. I shook my head slowly, trying to find something to say.</p>
<p>Eggman rose a brow. “No? No what? That you can't believe it? That, after all this time, you've finally been defeated? Well,” His grin finally dropped. “Get used to it, because this is how it'll be for a long while. Maybe forever.”</p>
<p>“... How long have I been here?” Was what I asked quietly. Out of everything I could have, that's what I asked.</p>
<p>“Only for a day or so,” He replied, twisting his mustache thoughtfully. “But my plans are coming along very nicely.”</p>
<p>“My friends.” I muttered.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “No idea. Dead, probably.” I took a sharp breath of air, which he ignored. “It'd be very surprising if they are still alive. The world is already mostly under my control."</p>
<p>Sudden, intense anger bursts from somewhere inside me. One second I was on the floor, the next I had my face against the bars, gripping them as hard as I could, my teeth clenched tightly. “Let me out Eggface,” I growled. “So I can <em>clobber you into scrambled egg.” </em></p>
<p>“Not while you’re behind bars. If I were you,” He held up a finger when I opened my mouth to speak. “I have a few prisoners down the next floor-- some Mobians who thought they could take me on-- and it’d be very unfortunate if something horrible would’ve happened to them.” He finished this with a grin. “Now, listen to me. You will not speak if you are not spoken to, follow every order that I give, and if you ever try to escape, well… You’ve experienced what one of the consequences will be. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>I said nothing.</p>
<p>Eggman took this as obeying, and nodded once. “Very good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important <em>destructive</em> matters to attend to. Have fun being locked up!” He cackled as he left, leaving me to stand there, almost shaking in my rage.</p>
<p>I gripped the bars of the cell so hard, my hands began to cramp. I didn’t know what else to do but glare at the room before me. A sudden sadness engulfed me suddenly. I slid to the floor on my knees, pressing my forehead into the metal as I stared at the ground. I was forced to accept it. That Eggman had won, and the world as I knew it would be destroyed. Everything would change. And my friends.. Were they really..?</p>
<p><em>No. They can’t be. </em>I concluded. Something told me I was right. They were out there, somewhere, alive.</p>
<p>I looked back up at the room, a small sliver of hope forming. They were planning to fight back, and planning to get me out. Or at least, that’s what I hoped.  More than anything else. I had a very bad feeling that Eggman had something planned to torture me. I was his arch nemesis after all. I’ve been a thorn in his side for so long. It just depended on how long it would take, if they were going to rescue me at all.</p>
<p><em>They’d better come.</em> I thought, slowly rising to my feet. <em>Until they do, mine as well do what I am told. No matter how awful it sounds.</em></p>
<p>I settled myself onto the bench, a newly found courage spreading. I was determined not to move, no matter how uncomfortable I became, no matter how much it pained me to just sit there, doing nothing.</p>
<p>It was time I learned some patience.</p>
<p>☆~☆~ <em>IN ANOTHER ROOM… </em></p>
<p>A camera screen flickered, showing an eagle’s eye view of a prison cell, its occupant determined to not move. Eggman watched it intensely, fingers pressed together tightly, concentrated face darkened by the light of the screen. There were five figures behind him, seeming to await orders.</p>
<p>“When will we start his Breaking Process?” A voice asked, dark and heavy.</p>
<p>“.. Soon,” The doctor replied. “Very soon..”</p>
<p>☆~☆~ <em>SONIC</em></p>
<p>I wasn’t sure how long it has been. It could’ve been hours, days, maybe months. I had given up trying to sit still; Boredom had won me over. I had resulted to pacing the room in a circle, taking short strides thanks to the chains on my ankles. I did my best to ignore my hunger as well. They hadn’t given me any food, and from my slight lightheadedness, no water was spared.</p>
<p><em>This place is gonna make me go mad.</em> I thought irritatedly, stopping in the middle of the cell and looking up at the ceiling. <em>Maybe that’s what he wants. </em>I sighed, settling back down on the bench and put my head in my hands. <em>This isn't working...</em></p>
<p>A rap on the bars made me look up. There stood Shadow with a tray of food, his usually blank face staring at me. A different kind of hate-- not the usual jealousy --filled me.</p>
<p>“Eat up,” He said, setting the tray down. On it was a pile of goop and some dirty-looking water. “Eggman wants you somewhat suitable when we take you out.”</p>
<p>I stood and walked to him slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. “.. So. Finally made up your mind on what side you’re on have we? Why’d you join Eggbutt?”</p>
<p>“None of your concern,” He replied. “And watch your mouth. Just because Eggman isn’t here doesn’t mean he’s not watching.” He glanced at the food, then back at me. “Food’s not poisoned, by the way.”</p>
<p>I let him walk away, glaring intensely at his back side until he was completely out of sight. Then I looked down at the tray, stomach churning slightly with discomfort and hunger. I sighed in defeat as I sat, figuring I had no other choice but to eat, especially if I wanted to stay alive. I reached for the tray and set it in my lap. I took the spoon and placed it in the goop, ignoring the sound it made, and took a bite. It wasn't too bad.</p>
<p><em>What did he mean by take me out?</em> I thought. <em>They're just now feeding me… Can't be anything good if they're doing that. </em></p>
<p>Once I finished, I put the tray on the ground. I knew I'd regret eating it all later, but at least I wasn't starving anymore. I waited for someone to arrive, watching the room before me with anticipation. I was ready to get out of the place, maybe run around a bit.. Smack some faces…</p>
<p>When someone did show up, I had dozed a bit, and only snapped out of it when the cell door was slammed open, and I met the robotic duo-- Orbot and Cubot.</p>
<p>“Er, hello Sonic,” Orbot said. “Sorry to wake you, but you have been requested to see Eggman.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I know,” I sighed, rising and following them out.</p>
<p>These two weren't ones I exactly hated. They were made to follow Eggman, act upon his orders, nothing more. Nevertheless, they managed to sneak in a few comments about the things Eggman does wrong. They were somewhat okay in my book.</p>
<p>“... If you would like,” Orbot said quietly as he led me out. “Cubot and I could keep you company while Eggman is out. He doesn't always take us with him.”</p>
<p><em>Well. That's an odd request.</em> I thought as I looked down at him with a raised brow.</p>
<p>He had a look of sympathy as we walked. I thought about it for a moment, and deciding it was really better than nothing, gave a slight nod in case Eggman would have heard me. Orbot gave a nod in return.</p>
<p>The descend down took a bit, and once we reached the bottom, they led me to the right. I met the whole “gang” there: Zavock, Metal, Chaos, Shadow, and the notorious, one and only Doctor Eggman, who was in his EggMobile, for whatever reason. I felt very vulnerable then, very unwanted as they all glared at me with smirks and sneers of triumph. I could just read what they were thinking. I tried to hide my discomfort to the best of my ability as I stopped and tried to match their glares. Tied in chains.</p>
<p>“Leave you two,” Eggman instructed, keeping his gaze on me.</p>
<p>They did without hesitation, Orbot giving me one last look before he left.</p>
<p>“Well hedgehog?” Eggman whispered, grin widening as he moved his machine aside, revealing a large garage door. “After you.”</p>
<p>☆~~☆</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entry 2: A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I know I said I'd update it every week and that this is super early but I feel like making you guys wait for so long would be mean, especially since this story is already finished on another site, haha. ^~^" So! New chapter, gonna update this story a lot faster, but not too fast. I don't want it to be done too short. XP Enjoy y'all!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bright light blinded me as the door opened slowly. I squinted, grimacing after being inside for so long. A weight then left my wrists and ankles, and looked down to see that the chains were gone. A sharp pain hit the side of my head. I looked back at Eggman, rubbing my head and feeling something tiny lodged into the side of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eggman held up a small remote-like object that only had one button. “If you run off, or try to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you will be punished. Stay out of sight. Shadow and Metal will follow you, just in case the tracker fails.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him, blinking, confused. Whatever was happening, I knew it was going to be bad. But my legs were itching to move, so I faced the door again, waited until my eyes adjusted to the brightness, and with a deep breath, heart pumping, took off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything felt wonderful. The breeze, the feeling of my feet hitting earth, the smell of fresh air, trees and grass. I couldn't help but feel joyful. I knew that I'd see something awful, but right now.. Right now, it didn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just need one moment, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pleaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One moment, and I'll be okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I twisted around a couple of trees, grin spreading on my face, and saw Metal come up to my left, and Shadow on my right, looking straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Hey faker!” I called, an idea popping in my head, the grin on my face widening. “How's about a race?! For old times sake?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't let him respond, and boosted off immediately at full speed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing like a race to beat back the blues! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't last long though. A sudden, searing pain in the side of my head caused me to lose focus for a moment, and my foot caught on something stuck in the ground, which resulted in me pummeling down the side of the apparent hillside, hitting a couple of trees, landing on my back, finding the end and sprawled on the ground like a starfish, world spinning for a moment. I lay there, gasping and letting the throbbing pain in my everywhere pass slightly. The slight smell of smoke reached my nose as Shadow and Metal came into my view, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Shadow said, folding his arms with a slight smirk. “That was rather embarrassing. For you, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal’s clawed fingers sunk into my arm and pulled me up harshly. I grimaced, and felt the weight of the cuffs return to my ankles and wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well.. So much for that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled my arm away, earning a few scratches from Metal’s claws as I glared at the two, then looked down at the world below the cliff we stood on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart dropped to the ground as horror struck me, Shadow and Metal no longer existing around me, within my surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below, were millions of burnt, smoldering buildings and homes, fires in every alley, every street. Robots-- gigantic ones --fired at everything that moved, crushing things with their feet and shaking the floor. It was all like a very vivid nightmare. It was like before, I didn't believe the world was actually being destroyed, but now… There was proof. There was proof right before my very eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fell to my knees. I didn't have anything else to do. Or to say. I was so close, I could go help them-- I was right there! But then I was reminded of the heavy cuffs, of my imprisonment, of the enemies that surrounded me. I was reminded that I was no help to anyone in chains, under constant watch, for as long as I could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a presence come to my side. I didn't need to look over to know who it was. Nor did I want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eggman said with admiration. “Soon, all the world will be mine. There's nothing to stop me, no one to ruin my plans. The one who used to do so,” He looked down at me with an evil grin. “Is now trapped.” I felt him lean into my ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's their hero now, Sonic?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no answer. I had so many emotions inside of me. If I opened my mouth it all would come out. So I simply stared at the city below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eggman chuckled and rose back to full height. “Escort him back,” He instructed someone. “And meet me back in the city. We still have a lot to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again someone had grasped my arm and lifted me up. I didn't bother fighting against him, let him lead me away, half limping because of my sore ankle from the previous fall. I kept my eyes ahead and dazed, kept my mouth in a straight, hard line. I wasn't going to risk anything. Not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ SOME TIME LATER </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bars slammed shut once I had shuffled back into the cell. I heard Shadow walk away without a word. I stood there, silent, staring at the ground, trying to keep myself under control. The image was still fresh in my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing to stop me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eggman had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Sonic?” A robotic voice spoke gently. Orbot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw what he was doing,” I croaked out after a second. “What… What I'm not stopping… How did I let this happen..?” My numbness disappeared. In place of it was guilt and grief. I rose my arms slightly and squinted my eyes at the chains. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I finally turned and looked over at him slowly. “It was awful to watch this, all those innocent lives. He’s- He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” I gulped. “With or without knowing I don't know.” I flicked my eyes to the floor and back to his face. “... Does he know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orbot looked away from me slowly, wringing his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared back at the ground, trying to push down whatever was trying to come up. I thought, not sure of what, but I did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you do me a favor Orbot?” I finally asked quietly. “This might go against your coding or programming, or whatever it is, but… It'd be a huge help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orbot met my eyes, and nodded once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled a bit-- Something I knew I wouldn't do for a long while. “If you hear</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about my friends, or some form of resistance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if it's small, or unimportant to you or Eggman. It would help me get through this. I know it will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orbot hesitated for a moment. “I… I will try my best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some heavy weight in my chest lifted slightly. “Thanks.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again, and turned to leave, but another thought came to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell Cubot!” I called after him quickly. “He might let something accidentally slip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to me. “Don't worry. I won't tell a soul.” He put up a hand as if taking an oath, and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion filled me then. I gave a stifled yawn and went to sit on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better than the floor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought as it creaked, as if to remind me that it wasn't a bed or a branch up in a tree, but a thin slab of cold, hard metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned my head against the cold wall and stared into nothing until darkness fell upon me, and the soft humming had disappeared from my ears, lulling me to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My last thought was of the world beyond the cell. A world awaiting a hero. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entry 3: Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And so the hours went by. Those hours were slow, spent mostly caged in, rarely seeing a friendly face, rarely being fed, rarely being let out. The hours stretched almost deliberately slowly into days, and days into weeks. I spent this time sleeping mostly, but in the back of my head scenes played, causing me to worry. To fear. I had a good feeling that my friends were alive, but it didn't stop my imagination. Sometimes those visions my mind conjured up played when I slept, all to vivid and all to real. I'd wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding in my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, I told myself one thing: Someone was coming. Someone would get me out. It was going to be okay. So, I practiced patience. It was something I never tried, something I never had time for. Each day I got better, but the silence was killing my ears. It was tiring, and extremely hard, especially since I've spent most of my life moving, at super fast speeds no less. Yet I had no distractions, at least not until during one of my so-called “meditations”, I heard faint voices. Someone shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up so fast the chains wrapped around my foot and I tripped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ow… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, grimacing as I stood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's the second time that's happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My heart pounded as I gripped the bars once again, staring at the entrance intensely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is it? Come on, who is it?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadows moved along the corridor, the voices now silenced for some odd reason. I didn't have long to guess, because the struggler had finally reached the room. He was a white arctic wolf with black specks in his fur. He looked in his middle ages, and soot, scars, and tufts of fur stuck out. He was struggling against Metal, at least until he glanced over at me. He stopped entirely when he did, mouth agape and disbelief on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sweat dropped nervously, gulping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We kept our eyes locked together as Metal pushed him around, towards me. I heard the cell door next to me open, him give a grunt as he was pushed through, and the door closing once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Metal was in front of me. “Eggman has instructed some company,” He told me. “He will only have a few weeks to live. Then he might just disappear. Reason: Attempting to fight back the Eggman Empire.” He turned and left as soon as he finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a minute to process what he said. My eyes widened once it did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way… Is he serious? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over at the wall next to me, but instead of a wall, there were bars. The wolf stared back at me with a certain awkwardness, yet with also with a look as if he was trying to solve a very complicated math problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Sonic…?” He finally whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought.. You.. When..” He gulped, though his yellow eyes glowed with happy excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both seemed pretty lost for words. I forced myself out of my own shock, and slowly walked over. He did the same, a bit quicker. We both grasped the bars and stared, eye to eye. It might have been the most awkwardest thing I have ever done, but at the moment that was the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he found words: “You’re alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart dropped slightly. “.. You thought I was dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-- Well, not me personally,” He corrected himself quickly. “But Tails had said--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tails?” I interrupted, heart jumping in my chest at his name. “H-he’s alive? They're all okay??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He replied with a grin, then leaned in and whispered, “They've made a Resistance, and right under Eggface’s nose! There’ve been rumors that they'll carry out their plans in just a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mouth split into a wide grin as happiness exploded inside me. “That's… That's great!!” I cried. “Who's the leader??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, you're gonna find this funny, but it's Knuckles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knuckles??</span>
  </em>
  <span> No way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what I said. But believe it or not, so far he's done a pretty good job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” I stammered. “What about the Master Emerald??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere in the HQ. He won't tell us where because of safety precautions. He doesn't want anyone to slip its location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, impressed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is pretty good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the others?” I asked. “What are they up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All in the resistance.” He responded. “The Chaotix are helping in the army part of it. Amy's in charge of keeping contact and files of recruits. Silver is on the lookout for the big baddies. You know, Shadow and them. And Team Dark… Well, just Rouge is left of them..” He said this sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked. “What about Omega?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf hesitated to answer. “... He was found in a pile of parts outside of Green Hill Zone not to long ago..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Oh..” I responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't have much to say about the robot; We were on neutral terms. But to the team as a whole.. That must have been devastating, at least to Rouge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let the silence drag on for a bit longer. “.. What about Tails? I would have expected him to jump at the chance at being leader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a sad smile. “So did everybody else. But the poor kid is devastated, ever since you were dragged away from him a few weeks ago. He's not joining the Resistance any time soon. Plus, he's trying really hard to fix up Omega. He's really overworking himself and stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tails’s image flashed in the back of my head as sympathy crawled through me. The happy mood that I gained before had vanished. There was always bad news after the good news…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your capture affected all of us,” The wolf said gently, as if reading my mind. “You meant alot, to more than just your friends.” He gave a laugh. “Why I told you something you probably already know, I have no idea. But now that I know you're alive, I know we'll get through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up at him, and tried to smile, but what came out was a grimace. “That's uh.. Great and all.. But it still makes me feel guilty. I'm not doing anything to help, and it feels like this is all my fault. I let my guard down. I thought I could take them all by myself, like I’ve done before. But, as you can tell, I've been proven wrong. So because of that, here I am. Behind bars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” He said thoughtfully after a bit. “That just makes it seem like you're trying to find reasons to blame yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave a small, mirthless chuckle. “I dunno. Maybe I am. Who knows.”  I looked back up at him. “I just realized something. I never got your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf grinned, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's about time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Name’s Alister. Alister McMays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☆~☆~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the time talking about this and that, agreeing to stay away from mentioning anything else about the Resistance, in case we were overheard by anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alister was a charming fellow, and had an entire family pack-- A wife and three kids. There was no sad backstory, just a normal, regular life. Before the whole Eggman thing he had been an accountant at a bank, which told me he was pretty loaded. Usually rich people struck me as kind of snobby and selfish, but Alister..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was different. I liked that about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We used to watch you all the time on the news,” He said at one point. “You were the one thing that kept all of us going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geeze, I don't think I could handle all that normal.” I said, shaking my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Honestly, it's not all that bad. As long as you have enough love, enough motivation, then it seems like a whole other ocean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at that. While he told me all this, something was nagging at me. He was going to die soon, or as what Metal put it, “disappear”. It was sad to know, especially since he was so bright, full of life, and he had a whole family to take care of. They’d be wondering where he had gone…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We only stopped talking when Zavok entered, seeming to do nothing but stare us down for a few minutes, then left without saying a word, giving any notation as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was there. We didn't dare speak afterwards. So we both retreated to our benches in silence, and I let myself drift into a fightless sleep. One so deep that it was hard to get out of. Despite my imprisonment, everything felt almost right with the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☆~☆~ TWO DAYS LATER…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had been taking a nap when a sudden boom shook the building, and I was awaken with a jump. “Whozzere??!!” I shouted sleepily, looking left to right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Resistance!” Alister replied from somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over and saw that he was at his barred door, looking out at the room with an excited grin and a dangerous twinkle in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve finally struck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart gave a leap in my chest as I was now fully awake. I scrambled to the bars as another boom sounded, doing almost the same thing he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>get me outta here!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could only imagine what it was like out there. The big booms must have been something like cannons. I played it in my head, at least until someone had entered, and the door suddenly being closed, snapping me out of my fantasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We watched as Eggman entered, looking winded as he made it up to us, huffing and gasping as if he ran up the stairs. “You two!!” He bellowed. “Follow me!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really hard to keep myself from bursting out with laughter as I stepped out of the cell and followed, Alister right behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe it-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The doctor grumbled as we quickly went. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right </span>
  </em>
  <span>under my nose. Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>insolent little… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll make them pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's happenin’, Doc?” I asked, trying my best to suppress a grin that threatened to show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know darn good n’ well what's happening, hedgehog!” He snapped at me. “Don't think I don't know what you and your little friend has been talking about! They think they can beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Ha! Wait until I show them..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I for one know they can,” I said before I could stop myself, thanks to my now rising temper. “I've done it a butt load of times, kicking your sorry butt off your self-proclaimed thrown. I think they can do it one more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Alisters’ bewildered stare on my back as Eggman stopped and slowly turned to me, glaring daggers that would have pierced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except I didn't care all that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. I'll deal with you later.” He growled darkly, then turned back around and stormed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glared at his back as I followed reluctantly. Alister caught up with me. He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was angry with me. I decided it was best to keep quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We made it down the stairs, to where Orbot and Cubot were waiting. A boom echoed once again, seeming alot closer, because it shook the floor, almost knocking us all down. A few tiny rubble pieces even fell from somewhere. Afterwards came cheers of a crowd, which made my heart jump as I looked to where it came from. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orbot, you know where to take these two!” Eggman shouted over the noise. “Do so, and quickly!” He didn't wait for a response before once again jogging off to the right, grumbling to himself still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we walked, I watched him leave until I couldn't see him any longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness he's gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we walked far enough away, Alister turned to me. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed. “You're gonna get yourself killed!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” I scoffed, narrowing my eyes. “I bet he wants to torture me slowly and painfully first before he does that. Like it matters though,” I added before he said something else. “I'm tired of being pushed around by him and his goons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well until someone gets you out of here, you gotta endure it!” He snapped, then moved in front of me so that we stopped. “Whaddya think, we're gonna be okay if you really die?! Sonic, you're their last hope! It's not a joke anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never said it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you sure are acting like it!” He changed his tone to a sad, pleading one. “You're not gonna do them any good if you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The best thing you can do right now is let them push you around! At least for now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him. As much as I hated saying it, he was right. I couldn't be risking my life. I had a feeling that if I tried to escape on my own, what happened before I got captured would happen again, and that time they wouldn't hold back as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... The damage has been done already,” I mutter finally. “I struck a nerve, so now I've gotta pay the price. A price, whatever it might be.” I continued to walk and follow Cubot, who had been ushering us frantically to move the past minute we stood there, passing Alister. “And really, it's your life I'm more worried about.” I looked back at him. “You do know what--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know.” He interrupted, and looked away from me. “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had arrived in a large room. In it were different types of spaceships. Orbot led us to the nearest one, which didn't look to great. Bland of all color but gray, kinda small looking. Something someone would use to move prisoners in. The door was already opened and waiting for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Orbot sang a bit to cheerfully. “Just get in and wait while I start it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I climbed into it without hesitating. The seats weren't cushioned, nothing but faded black Eggman symbols on the walls and dirty, small windows. There weren't any seatbelts, either. It took almost two minutes for the engine to start, giving a huge bump. I felt us rising slowly, not exactly steadily, then it shot upward, throwing us back unexpectedly. I grasped the edges of the “seat”, gritting my teeth, trying to not slip off of it as the entire thing shook and clunked, sounding as if it was ready to come apart. It was like it wasn't built to fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did my best to ignore my discomfort by looking out the window, watching as the world shrunk, then become hidden by the clouds. And then, almost all at once, it stopped. Alister and I both gave sighs of relief and sat back against the metal, trying to calm our hearts (And stomach..). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Alister pushed himself up, looked out the window, and gasped. “We're in Space!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked out at the window next to me. Sure enough, billions of burning stars shot past as we went, nothing but a black backdrop with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing special. I've been here quite a few times. You know what's funny?” I looked back at Alister with a grin. “We Mobians can breathe out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alister took a moment to process that, then grinned. “Cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow fell upon us then from the partly seen front window. I arched my neck as far it would go to see what it was. While Alister might have been astounded, I was annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another Death Egg?! What's he call this one, Egg 9,000?!” I crossed my arms and pouted slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alister gave a laugh at my annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The landing bay opened just as we arrived. The ship touched ground gently, then a hiss sounded and the engine shuttered to a stop. The door opened and we both stood, walking out and greeting Orbot once again at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way,” He told us, voice echoing somewhat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around the bay and watched as robots went to and fro, fixing or cleaning something. Some met my eye, some who did gave a snicker. I frowned and turned my attention back in front of me. But that did no good, for something rather big and sharp had hit the side of my head. The ones who saw laughed, either with monotone voices or fake, robotic ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for hero, ey hedgehog?!” Something taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't listen to them,” Alister muttered to me as a few more cackled. “They're just trying to get into your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I growled quietly through clenched teeth. “Ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like forever, we made it to the main part of the ship. It was, as you could guess, pretty large and spacey, a gigantic window to our left that went from the roof to the floor, showing part of Mobius and a whole bunch of Space. We followed Orbot, our shoes clanking against the metal floor. We didn't make any conversation as we walked, and he led us to an elevator, where we stepped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. So,” Alister spoke finally. “Where exactly are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eggman's moving you to a different prison,” Orbot replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator brought us up in our silence, and once it stopped, I held my breath, waiting to see what was on the other side. When I did though, my mouth dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously??!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention that this story is a bit exaggerated, simply because I'm the kind of person that likes to hurt my favorite characters (But also cries when other people do it *looks at IDW*) hejqye XD So this story will get sad. See y'all next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is the same room as the one in his base!!” I cried as we stepped out, and turned to Orbot. “Seriously, what does he want with me?! I'm tired of sitting and waiting! Knowing Eggman, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's planning </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>! So what is it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orbot simply stared at me calmly. “I don't know, Sonic, I really don't. But know this: You haven't eaten much, been kept in the dark about everything, and as time goes by… You get worse. The side of your head is bleeding from where that bolt had hit you,” He motioned his hand up to it. “If I were you, I'd worry about that first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved forward once more, toward the cells farthest away from us. The ones that looked like the ones Alister and I were in before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we were in, he gave me another sympathetic look. “If I knew I'd tell you right away. I really would. I'm sorry… Good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left with that. I sighed, and turned to Alister who was in the next cell next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. The side of your head really is bleeding, you know.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “If I'm not dying from it, I'm fine. Probably not all that bad anyway.” I moved to sit on the bench, rubbing my face in my hands and over my quills. “I wish this was over. I really do. In fact, I wish this wasn't even happening. It's too unbelievable, too unreal.” I looked back up at Alister. “You know, it's only been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>day,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I laughed and shook my head. “And it's not even over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're letting it get to your head-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I KNOW THAT!!” I bellowed, the rage I've been trying to hold in finally boiling in as I shot up from my seat. “BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, I CAN'T HELP IT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I began pacing in a circle feverishly. “You have no idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is for me. To just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing nothing. I'm sleeping too much, eating too little, I haven't seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my friends in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I've been treated like dirt this entire time, I haven't seen any sunlight for so long, there's a battle happening that I'm not in. I'm used to moving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you know what? I'm not doing that!! I can't run, I can't fight, because of chains!” I held up my arms to show Alister the cuffs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chains! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be holding me back! Isn't that</span>
  <em>
    <span> ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, sitting on the sidelines while my friends are risking their lives!! They're all fighting because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because I'm not there! And-And.. I-I’m sitting here, hoping they'll make it out okay!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” I finally stopped pacing, facing the wall and huffing slightly. “I'm cut off from everything, like Orbot said. I don't know when I'll get out, or how. I can already hear what they'll say when I'm free. They'll blame me for all this. I just know it.” I shook my head sadly, dropping my voice finally. “I just know it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... Are ya done now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to him, not expecting him to say that, seeing him lean against the wall with an amused smirk and arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Uh, yeah,” I heard myself say. Then I sighed. “Yeah. I guess I am..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “You know, I keep forgetting how young you really are compared to me. You're only sixteen, and carrying the hopes and dreams of the world on your shoulders. Something I bet no real man could do. You've done a lot more for the world than most people,” His expression was a kind sadness. “So you're right- I wouldn't know how you feel right now. Not one bit. But I know this,” He pushed himself upright. “You've done a lot more for this world than we could ever repay you for. So if there is people out there who thinks this is your fault, I say screw them. They try what you do, see how far it gets them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, I know your friends will stick with you. They'll be more than happy to have you back, I'm sure. Just keep doing what you have been doing, Sonic. It'll turn alright in the end. After all, you are the hero, and deserve a lot more than what they give you.” He finished his speech with a smile and a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled back, trying to hide the unexpected heat that had came up to my face. “Er… Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching,” A voice said suddenly, causing us both to look over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zavok stood there with his arms crossed, a evil smirk on his face. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>touching. It's sad to see how long friendships last.” He walked to Alisters’ cell and opened it. “You're coming with me. The both of you. It's time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My cell opened as well, and I looked over at him with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin turned sly. “Eggman wants you to have a front row seat and watching.” He grasped my chains and pulled me out roughly, which made me trip slightly. Zavok continued to walk nonetheless. “This is your punishment, Alister McMays, for fighting against the Eggman Empire. Your punishment, Sonic, for directly insulting Eggman, will be to watch him </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world spun in darkness for a second. I looked over at Alister, whose face was set stony and expressionless. I thought back to what he had told me about his wife. About his kids. They'll be wondering where he is, why he hasn't shown. And when they find out what happened, they'll be devastated. They wouldn't know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And what he's already done for me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't seem like much, but it's enough to know that he doesn't deserve to die! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anger filled me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't deserve it, and he won't.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all my might, I planted my feet firmly into the ground. The chains Zavok held slipped from his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” The zeti roared, and turned to face me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched him raise a fist, and jumped when he threw it as hard and high as I could. With some difficulty I curled myself into a ball and slammed into his chest. When I landed, I watched him fall, howling with rage and pain. I turned to Alister, who looked stunned, but free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What're you--?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. Run,” I interrupted. “I'll hold him off. If anyone doesn't deserve to die--especially by enemies--it’d be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But--!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You've done alot for me,” I gave a small smile. “Now it's time I return the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alister stood there, blinking at me. Then he smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” Then he turned and ran the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned back to Zavok, who'd just risen to his feet and rose a fist. I had just enough time to move aside and dodge it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You insolent </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue rat!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He roared. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you touch me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record,” I said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hedgehog,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a rat. You should probably write that down somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave another roar of rage and swung again. I dodged it with a grin. It felt good to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight back, especially after so long. Granted, I might not be able to run, but the chains on my ankles were long enough to give me a wide step. And it was even easier if your opponents attacks were slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight didn't last long, unfortunately. I had messed up the footing of my last dodge thanks to the chains, and I had no time to move. Zavok’s fist hit my stomach, and all breath was lost as I doubled over. The world was dark for a moment as I gasped for air, arms squeezing my sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dang cuffs!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought irritatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something grabbed the scuff of my neck and lifted me up off the ground. I found myself face to face with Zavok, his eyes narrowed dangerously as fire seemed to dance in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until Eggman hears about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeble </span>
  </em>
  <span>attempt to escape,” He growled darkly, gripping me slightly tighter. “You just keep making more trouble for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I croaked, doing my best to grin despite the pain in my stomach. “And I'll keep doing it, as long as my friends are safe and out of harm's way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed more, something I thought wouldn't be possible. “For now.” He dragged me along after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I worried about then was if Alister was able to escape. Despite the throbbing pain in my stomach, I felt proud of myself. Whatever happened to me now wouldn't matter. I accomplished something, even if it was small. After a while, we seemed to have reached our destination, walking up to a few sets of doors. Zavok dragged me through the one in the far right. The walls inside were a blinding white-ish tan and narrowed. On the left was a long window showing another room with the same walls. A single white chair sat in the middle of it. In a way, it was kind of creepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's Doc?” I asked, looking around, getting a slap upside the head as a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your mouth shut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We waited in silence for a while. The door leading to the other room opened. I watched as Eggman entered, and right along with him was Alister, glaring up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, horrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pop sounded from our side somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman looked at me. “Tried to help him escape? Well, he certainly didn't get very far. Ran right into me. It's a shame.” He shrugged, a grin stretching his mouth across his face. “Oh well. Say goodbye, hedgehog!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!!” I shouted, and made to run up to the window, forgetting that Zavok still held me. Panic gripped my beating heart as I fought back.”No you can't!! Eggman don't..!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman turned away from me and motioned at the chair for Alister, who--seeming to think he had no other choice--climbed in. It looked as if they exchanged some words-- words I couldn't hear. All the while he had a confident look on his face, as if he wasn't facing death. I struggled still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't!! He doesn't deserve it!!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman gave a nod finally, and walked away from Alister. For a long, exaggerated moment we locked gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped, huffing slightly. “No…” I barely whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at me sadly. The world broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright flash of red followed after. I didn't look away, my own cry of anguish of his name never reaching my ears. It was over as soon as it started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I was looking at the still, silent body of Alister McMays.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaah yes, the sweet stench of angst n' tears. Such a lovely scent to smell. uwu (*whispers loudly* I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY ;;;^;;;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sonic actually Shows Feelings unlike what SEGA does to him in his games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The floor came up to my knees. I knew Zavok had finally dropped me. My numbness didn't let me feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't look up, not even when a pair of skinny, black boots entered my vision. Alisters image was still etched in the back of my head. One moment there, the next…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him away.” Eggman's’ voice echoed from miles and miles away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something pulled me up. I let whoever it was drag me away. I kept my head down all the way, my mouth shut, my feet moving. Whoever had taken me had roughly pushed me back into the cell, and left without a word. I lay there, staring at a crack in the floor. It took a while for reality to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was cold. Colder than ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I curled myself into a small ball slowly, and I stared at the cell wall that used to be inhabited. That used to hold the only friendly face that I've seen since I got here. Sorrow hit me next. It's been years since I've shed a single tear, but if I were ever supposed to, if I was saving them, it would've been then. My throat burned, my eyes watered and I took gasps of air. I tried to hold it in…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it came nonetheless. I buried my head into my arms, ashamed of the wallows of grief that bounced off the walls. I let them fall until I couldn't, the last of my tears draining from my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ THE NEXT DAY… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up with a feeling of emptiness. I was still curled into the ball I put myself into. How I woke up was slow, groggy, but still somehow exhausted. I stared at the wall blankly across from me. I never planned to move. Didn't have a reason to. The only thought that crossed my mind was a few words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's my fault… It's my fault and I'm sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  I couldn't push this away like I've done everything else. I realized one thing, that Eggman had changed. I couldn't joke about him the way I used to. I promised myself that each time I fight him in the future, I fight him harder every time. If it's what he wants, it's what he'll get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach gave a painful lurch of hunger. I ignored it. All I did was lay there in my grief, sorrow, and guilt. I didn't even move when I heard the cell open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orbot came into view, looking down at me with a tray in his hands. “... My, you look awful,” He said as he set the tray down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it had was the same gloop and dirty water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued. “I heard that your friends broke through another one of Eggmans’ defenses. Took them awhile but.. Things are looking good for them. Heh heh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still kept quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped all his attempts to cheer me up. “Oh come now Sonic. I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall! Say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moved my head to look up at him slowly. After contemplating whether if I should, I decided that it didn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. It's my fault.” I said in a barely audible whisper, throat tightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orbot blinked, then seeming to understand, looked at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, I found the urge to go on. “How would you feel.. If you met someone--someone innocent--and became their friend, just as your enemy planned.. Only to watch them die in the end…” That's all I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orbot shook his head slowly and sadly. “I don't know Sonic,” He answered quietly. “But I know that if you don't eat, it won't help with anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I'd recommend eating. To keep yourself ready.” He pat my head and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at the tray of food, thinking about what he said. There was truth in it. After a moment, I finally pushed off the ground with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine as well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, reluctantly reaching for the tray and setting it in my lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I ate, a sudden thought came: No matter what happened, no matter how hard they try to break me, I won't let them. I haven't before, why should I now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll keep fighting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, raising myself and glaring at the room beyond myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll keep fighting for my freedom. Because that's what Alister would want me to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the wall again. As if it was an oath, I rose a hand, letting a small tear run down my face as I swallowed down the lump in my throat. “I promise..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ TWO DAYS LATER.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was standing in a dark room, squinting to try and see my surroundings. Orbot had escorted me to the room that morning (Or, I assumed it was in the morning), and now here I was, standing in darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” I called out awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were then turned on without warning, and for a moment I was blinded. I blinked and squinted, trying to clear the blur from my eyes. What I stared at confused me. It looked like a treadmill of death. Multiple arms attached to its front, holding different things in their claws. Eggman then came out from the shadows, a smirk plain on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hate spread through me the minute I saw him, ten times stronger than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, now Sonic,” He said in an overly friendly tone. “Don't look at me like that. You and I both know that it was coming, more or less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The daggers I glared at him grew stronger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep your mouth shut. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I told myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't do anything stupid, you've done enough trouble already. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aahh, it looks like we've finally gotten somewhere.” Eggman chuckled, and placed a hand on the contraption. “Do you know why you're here? What this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” I said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” He said, raising a brow. “Now that you are under my control, I was finally able to come up with a plan to find out something I've always wondered since meeting you.” He walked around the machine and a bit to me. “I've always asked myself-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you so fast? Have you ever wondered that? I'd think not. I do think, however, now that I've explained all this, that you know what this machine is for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at the treadmill for a moment. “.. To test my speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less,” He nodded. “I'll be watching for a few other things as well, but your speed will be the main test. Now, what I need you to do,” He seemed to pause for effect. “Is run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked. “.. Run?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I mean when you're on the treadmill,” He laughed. “Now, if you'd be so kind to step on the treadmill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did so, eyeing him all the while. There was a catch, I knew it. “Aren't you supposed to be taking over the world or whatever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah, no snarky remarks hedgehog,” Eggman replied, waving a finger at me as if telling off a kid who did something wrong. “That is not any of your concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge weight lifted off of my feet for only a second. I looked down in time to see two arms from the sides of the treadmill clasp onto where the cuffs had been. Despite the equal weight, it felt kind of… Free. I moved my leg up and down. It followed my movements slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up at Eggman. He dipped his head and raised his hand impatiently, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, I started at a slow walk. It was strange to move my legs and not go anywhere. At the same time I started six arms shot out at me. I yelped as six different things were prodded into my forehead, chest, and my upper arms. They looked like white pad things connected to long, skinny white wires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What're these?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They're tracking your vitals,” Eggman came around to my left and stared at the dashboard, which had lit up when the patches were connected to me, with things I didn't understand. “Faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I began to jog. With each time my feet touched the tread, a sharp prick of pain spiked where the patches were attached. It wasn't much, at least not enough to make me cringe. I let myself smooth into a run. The bars on the dashboard moved up a bit. I looked over to where it was labeled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>HEART BEAT. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Eggman muttered thoughtfully. “Your heartbeat is faster than normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Faster than normal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems to be everything about me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sped up my legs. It was then that I felt something different-- It was hard. My legs were beginning to feel heavier than normal. I figured that the arms attached to my ankles were trying to weigh me down. So I pushed forward, moving my legs faster until they were a blur of red. For a second, it felt wonderful. I was so close to seeing a meadow of grass, the bright blue sky. So close to feeling the wind in my quills, the sensation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom…. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once it left. A sudden amount of energy left my body, darkening the world around me as I lost my footing. The next second I found myself laying on the ground on my stomach, my entire body feeling like the floor itself. Eggman walked up to me as I tried to rise, but my arms wouldn't move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what… Did you do..?” I gasped, head spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I meant to.” Eggman replied. “These exercises aren't a simple pleasure cruise. Each time we do this, at the end of every one, I will be taking a rather large amount of energy from you. Whether you like it or not. Not only to as part of the test, but also to remind you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am still in control. Of you, of the world. Be lucky this was only a small test. Because it will get a lot worse from here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUGH I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER THIS WEEK WOOPS. Sorry guys!!!! DX<br/>This one's more on the cringe side with emotions and stuff, but y'know, it's all good! See y'all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My entire weight was put onto Orbots’ small frame as we walked from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A little energy.. Right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know,” The tiny robot grunted as we struggled along. “You could… At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” I muttered, then swallowed some bile that had come up when I opened my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would have tried to walk if I wasn't seeing double of everything, or if my head wasn't swimming so much. I wasn't just tired, I felt like I had eaten something rotten, and my stomach wanted to throw it out. I couldn't remember the last time I've felt so miserable. In fact, I don't think I've ever even gotten sick before, never thought I would. At least, until now. I tried taking some of my weight back, but all that did was make millions of stars and spots dance in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried..” I huffed. Then I fell forward, face planting into the ground heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonic!” Orbot cried. I felt his presence next to my face. “Are you okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I say flatly. As if that wasn't clear enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him raise my arm, trying his hardest to pull me up. “Come on, get up. We're almost there. Up we go..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I was upright again, and shuffling into the prison area. I barely heard the door open, and I slipped to the floor, crawled to the nearest wall, and sat, cross legged, with the back of my head pressed against the wall and eyes closed tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be back,” Orbot said sternly. “You need to be taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't respond, didn't feel the need to. I listened to the silence, taking deep breaths to try to calm my upset stomach. A few minutes later I heard quick footsteps, a gasp, and a presence to the side of me. Then I felt something small and warm press against my forehead. It was a hand. The image of Amy flashed in my eyes for a moment, making my heart flip painfully in my chest. I opened my eyes a bit to see kind, green eyes staring back at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a yellow cat dressed in an old-fashioned nurses’ outfit. On the top of her head were two tiny bangs, and her eyes were full of concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Mr. Sonic,” She said gently with a small smile. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful,” I admitted, closing my eyes again. Somehow I felt disappointed. Then I remembered where I was, and my eyes flew open again. “Waitaminute. Were you captured too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away a bit and smiled sheepishly. There was a slight pink color to her cheeks. “Er… No not really.. I'm uh..” She looked away and stood. “I-I’m part of the Empire…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at her blankly. What I heard wasn't processing in my brain. “.... What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-now before you jump into any conclusions, you gotta hear me out!” She cried frantically, throwing her hands out in front of her. “You see, I wanted to be part of the Resistance, I really did. But what they needed were soldiers. I'm not really the type that likes to fight. So I didn’t try out. But this other idea came to me. Surely, Eggman would have prisoners, and they would need to be taken care of. So I took myself to Eggman and asked for the position of prison nurse. Now I know what you're thinking: That's the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidest </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing ever. Eggman would have thrown me out, or kept me as a prisoner. I know, that's what I thought too. But to my surprise, he let me in. So now here I am!” She spread her arms and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was having a hard time believing her. “.. If that's true,” I said quietly. “Why did it take you until now to get to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms and smile dropped. “I didn't know until now. Orbot had came to me in a rather frantic frenzy, saying that there was a prisoner that was really sick and needed my help. I never expected it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been missing for weeks,” I muttered. “The news of that would've spread within a </span>
  <em>
    <span>day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How'd you not hear of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eggman kept me </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>discluded about what's happening on Mobius. I only hear a little bit of what prisoners say, and even then it's small, because they're scared of saying too much and risking torture.” She replied. “I promise you Sonic, my intentions are with the Resistance. I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>care less about the Empire. I'm a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A friend… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. My thoughts turned to Alister, and my heart grew heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave a sigh. “What's your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nala.” She replied instantly, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought out a cloth and pressed it against my head. It was warm and rather soothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll be okay. You're really just tired. Here,” Nala reached into one of her pockets in her dress and pulled out a medicine bottle, only having two tiny pills in it. “Take these. They'll help you sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.” She stood and walked to the door. Then she turned to me. “It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Sonic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched her leave, then looked down at the bottle in my hand. Without a second thought, I opened them and put them in my mouth. Within minutes I was met with darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made a mental note to tell her that just “Sonic” would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had one word for what Eggman was having me do: Torture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all the same each time. I'd run for a bit, each time a bit longer than last time, energy gets drained, and I get back into my cell sick and exhausted. Nala came by every time, doing something different to keep me on my feet. Each time, however, the sickness got a bit worse. It got to the point where it was so bad, the sickness finally settled in at one point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Orbot came to my cell to take me, he took one look at me and said, “You're staying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stayed tightly curled on the bench, shivering slightly, feeling like I was dying. It took seconds for Nala to arrive, huffing as if she ran a marathon, and when she did she gave a scream of rage. I cringed, head swimming painfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman came up a few moments later. “Where is that hedgehog?!” He roared, making me cringe more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had a heart you'd see that he's sick!” Nala snapped at him, bending over me and pressing a cool, wet rag on my burning forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave an accidental pur of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get he's your enemy and all, but you're pushing him too hard! What're you trying to do, kill him?!” She turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could if I really wanted to, and I do,” Eggman snapped back. “But as of now I need him for certain things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let him rest! At least until he's better! You can't run tests on him if he's sick! He'd be fainting all over the place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't faint..” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you're sick.” Nala growled, then turned back to Eggman. “Let him rest. Let me get him back to health. And then you can continue.. W-whatever you're doing with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman was silent for a moment, glaring at her. Much to my surprise, he growled, “Fine. But he's your responsibility. And keep him </span>
  <em>
    <span>in here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I give you a week,” He glared over at me. “And that's just me being generous.” He left in a storm of fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nala turned back to me after another moment of glaring at the door, continuing to press the cloth against my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orbot, go down to my office and grab some blankets and the heater in the closet.” She instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” The robot said, and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was honestly surprised. I would haven't ever thought that anyone would be capable of battling Eggman with simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>words. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't sure how she was able to do it, but I was seriously grateful. She was mumbling under her breath in the silence, calling Eggman things like, “crack head”, or “basket case”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Thank you.” I muttered, opening my eyes and looking up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze. “.. F-for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For caring.” I attempted a smile. “Haven't had someone care in a while…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks turned red. “O-oh!! W-well of course! I mean, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonic the Hedgehog</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Why would I not care?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't feel like him at the moment though… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, closing my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got what you asked for,” I heard Orbot say, breaking the silence as he entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt something cover my body, and something soft pressing against the side of my face. Normally, I wouldn't care for pillows or blankets, but this time, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay here,” Nala’s voice said gently, cloth dabbing my head one last time before it left. “I'll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My tired mind didn't stop me from saying, “Kay Amy.” And I was asleep before I could register what came out of my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ NORMAL</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nala stared at the sleeping hedgehog with surprise. “... I'm not Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be his sicknesses,” Orbot said sadly. “You know, the one he has now and his homesickness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nala understood what he meant, and stared at Sonic sadly. Some of his quills were sticking out, and his face was pale. He looked comfortable in the pillow and blanket (Despite being on a metal bench), but also small and fragile. Something that she wouldn't have ever thought she would see in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ SONIC </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fever was worse when I woke up. I didn't move, didn't speak. I was too hot under the blankets, and the pillow didn't feel like a cloud anymore. I heard far away noises. I couldn't make out anything that was happening around me. Something pricked into my arm, and my head pounded in response. Then it went quiet, darkness once again falling over me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ LATER… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt warm and comfortable. There was still a sickly feeling to my stomach, but it wasn't strong enough to where I felt like tons of metal. So, with some reluctance, I opened my eyes. It took a minute for them to adjust. I saw Nala against the wall next to my feet, asleep with a cloth loosely in her hand. Her fur was kind of sticking out, as if she had been stressed. I forced myself to rise, ignoring the slight wooziness that I felt. I shook her shoulder gently, stirring her awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at me groggily, seeming as if to process where she was for a moment. “... Oh. You're awake.” She said with an exhausted and relieved smile, then yawned widely, pushing up off the wall. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” I replied quietly. Somehow I felt like I had to be quiet. “But not really normal.. What were you doing sleeping there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of a very sick patient all night is hard work you know,” She said, and my brows raised in surprise when she bit her lip and added softly, “You've been out for two days. I couldn't keep your temperature the same. They were rising and dropping like crazy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days?” I echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, looking down. “I.. Was starting to think I couldn't get you back to normal… I thought that you'd..” She shook her head and looked up at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it's okay,” I said gently. “Nothing bad happened. I'm fine now.” I gave a slight, tiny smirk. “You think some dumb illness is gonna bring me down? I've been through alot worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a bit at that, and chuckled slightly. “.. I think you should get back to sleep. You're still not one hundred percent yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine now. Pretty one hundred percent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose an all-knowing brow. “Would you rather go back to Eggman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My smile vanished. “.. Good point.” I muttered, sweat dropping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lay back down with my arms behind my head. As if I had suddenly gotten used to it, I pulled the blanket over me after a moment, feeling slightly chilled without it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the only other thing besides Nala that was a friendly warmth I was actually aloud to have, and it was something I wasn't about to waste.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyyyyyy new character!!!!! :DDDD I hope you all liked Nala as much as I liked writing her! Giving you all a heads up; this is NOT the only time she shows up! She's important, trust me! ;P<br/>Also I apologize for these updates being so weird and out of nowhere hh I'll try to make them more consistent, I promise. ;;^;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>An image of a lopsided figure eight burned in flames on the ground of the city. I found myself standing on a building above, looking down at it. There were people near it too, looking injured. Scared. I wanted to go down there and help. I found I couldn't move, even if I fought my hardest to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>It really is a struggle for you,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” A voice echoed, dark and evil. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>To stand and watch. You're always fighting.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The image melted away into blackness, and I found I could move again. I gave a large gasp of air, as if something had been blocking my ability to breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>That's the one thing Eggman </em>
  </b>
  <b>despises </b>
  <b>
    <em>about you. But I think, we might be able to use that.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?!” I shouted into the darkness. My voice sounded smaller and weaker than it should have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>That is none of your concern at the moment. You will learn in time. However, you will do well to know this: Continue to fight back, to resist, and your friends pay the consequences.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I turned each time the voice seemed to change direction, echoing around me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I tire of the punishments Eggman gives you. They simply do not work for you. So each time you try to escape, I will personally attack them and their little rebellion group. I have already done so once-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” I cried, heart jumping in my chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>They barely escaped with their lives,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” The voice finished, sounding amused. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Remember this for as long as you remain imprisoned, hedgehog.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changed once again. This time, I saw my friends, laying on the ground before me. The fires around reflecting off their dull, blank eyes. I noticed I was closest to Tails. Heart pounding, I scrambled towards him, kneeling next to him and pressed an ear to his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't tell which way was up or down as I stood, stumbling to Knuckles and getting the same results. My vision blurred by the time I made it to Amy. I didn't bother checking her heartbeat. The blank look on her face said it all. I slowly lowered my head to her chest, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, even if it went against everything in me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” I whispered. “Please…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shot up instantly when a shaky hand touched the back of my arm gently. I met Amy's dead stare, a tiny, dry smile on her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where… Were.. You..” She rasped, a last tear crawling down her face before she went slump again, hand flopping to the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ REALITY… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!!” A cry echoed in my ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a minute to realize it was my voice, and that I was sitting upright. My heart thumped heavily in my chest as something wet rolled down my cheeks. Quickly realizing they were tears, I wiped them away, trying to regain myself by taking gasps of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a dream… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're okay. They're alive. Just a dream… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another part of me said otherwise, so I sat there, battling against myself while staring blankly at the floor, arms and legs crossed tightly together. I realized that the sick feeling was now gone, which I would have been happy about if it weren't for the dream I had. I only looked up when I heard two voices coming up the stairs that led to my cell. I realized they belonged to Orbot and Cubot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I don't care what you have to say!” I heard Orbot snap as their view came in. “Most of the things that come out of your mouth is ludicrous anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Cubot cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, like you know what that means!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it's a word you tried to insult me with, so I'm still gonna feel insulted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” I shouted to interrupt them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hiya Sonic!” Cubot said cheerfully, as if he wasn't just having an argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Hey,” I replied awkwardly. “Are you two okay? I've never heard you argue like that before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're fine,” Orbot grumbled, and the door opened. “Just having a small inquiry. This way.” He turned abruptly from me and floated away without waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over at Cubot, confused, but he sped up to Orbots’ side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I followed with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll talk about it later,” Orbot hissed when Cubot tried to say something. “Now is not the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Any news with the Resistance?” I tried, staring at Orbots’ small back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to me slightly. “... I'm sorry Sonic, but if I were to tell you it would make things worse..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked. “W-what do you mean?? I thought we agreed-!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” He interrupted, turning back around to face me, guilt on his face. “But I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have. Not only would it get me and you in trouble, but your friends--” He stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... My friends?” I said quietly, heart pounding. “What about them..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to me. “Orbot, tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I growled. “If you don't tell me so help me I'll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll what?” Orbot growled back. “You can't do much in chains. I'm not scared of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hedgehog</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My anger doubled, but I was also shocked. Since when did he call me that? “.. What happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I am simply trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. But all I'm getting is this from you is this attitude. If you don't mind, I would like you to let go of my arm now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't. Instead I tightened my grip. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hedgehog!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked to my left and saw Eggman standing in a doorway, hands behind his back. His face was unreadable. “Unhand my robot at </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did so reluctantly after a moment, and straightened myself away from Orbot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orbot, Cubot, leave. I'll take him from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glared over my shoulder at Orbot before he left, then walked up to Eggman slowly, keeping my eyes on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggman watched me. “Hm. You seem to have lost your confidence. Where did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only glared up at him. He grinned, and stepped aside to reveal an open door. I walked past him without a word. In the back of my mind I replayed what Orbot said, each time my heart giving a leap. Fear for my friend's lives seemed to rip at my soul. I looked up when entering the room to look at my surroundings. I stopped entirely when I recognized it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same room Alister was killed. The only things that were different was that the chair was gone and the lights were dimmed, to make it look somewhat more eerie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recognize it, do you?” Eggman's voice sounded next to my ear, dripping with venomous amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My rage rose despite my silent attempts to keep myself calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Movement made me look right, where a figure stepped out of the next room. It was a jackal, a scar on his left eye. Those were two different colors: one blue, one yellow. He wore a smirk on his face as if he was rather proud of himself for something that he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” Eggman said, clapping his hands together. “Let me introduce you to my newest addition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A mobian? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought with surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously can't be for the same reason Nala joined him… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the second test I would like to run on you,” Eggman said as he walked up to the other. “I would like to see how long it'll take for you to become, ah… ‘Ticked off’, as some would now say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked him right in the face. “How is this supposed to help you answer your stupid question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does not concern you!” Eggman snapped. “All you need to worry about is following orders, and I order you to stand here and keep your mouth shut.” He pointed to a red X that was in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did so reluctantly, still glaring from him to the jackal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what to do.” Eggman told him, then walked out and left us two in the room alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched the newcomer as he began pacing around me slowly, eyes judging, smirk widening slightly as his tail gently swished back and forth. I kept my head held high and gaze hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he made a complete circle, he stopped and clasped his hands together. “So,” He said. His voice was deep. And all too familiar. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Sonic the Hedgehog, </span>
  <em>
    <span>savior </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Mobius.” He spread his arms out with a smug grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scowled deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let him get to you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I told myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you.” I asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that matter?” He replied. “Not really about me at the moment. Now, personally, I wouldn't let someone who would get himself so easily caught carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. I mean honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me?” I said, raising a brow. “Says the one who has a scar on his left eye and mixed matched eye colors. At least I have normal eyes. You look like some sort of recolor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw the slightest twitch of his grin turning down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea was presented to me then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you're overconfident and cocky,” The jackal responded. “Keep thinking you can keep talking, too. Nothing's stopping me from putting you in your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. That's funny,” I scoffed, not really trying to hide the smirk that played on my lips. “Y’see, I know what you're trying to do. And unfortunately for you bub, it's not gonna work. It takes alot more than insults to rile me up. Though, the same doesn't really hold true for you I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Is that so.” He half whispered through gritted teeth. His grin had now vanished. He reached behind him and drew a long, red sword that was curved at the end. “Let's test that shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I barely had time to dodge his blade, sidestepping to the left, almost forgetting my motive while examining the sword. He tried an uppercut and I jumped back, stumbling slightly because of the short length the chains on my ankles gave me, and regained balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, focus!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried a side swing, coming upwards, and I ducked. He gave a few more hearty swings. I could tell he was getting frustrated as I maneuvered around them. Not exactly with ease, but still. I also noticed that in the other room, Eggman and Shadow were watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. I have an audience. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought irritatedly at first, but then realization came to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can use that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to swing at my legs. I jumped. He swung at my head. I ducked again. All the while his face was in a contorted, angry focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be angering me, not yourself.” I teased, keeping my voice from quivering with the effort to keep back my laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not angry..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” I said as I moved away from an undercut. “Cause your face doesn't show it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my teasing I had momentarily forgotten that he was attacking me with a sword, going sort of stationary. Thus, the next swing I felt something slightly cut the side of my chest, pain immediately coming after as I was slightly pushed back and onto the ground, where I grasped where I felt the pain coming from. I looked down with a grimace, and noticed a bit of something red staining against my glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pointy red blur was then in my face, mere inches from my nose. I looked up. The jackal was standing before me, huffing slightly, anger burning in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That.. Was only a warning, hedgehog.” He growled, raising his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're done,” Eggman said when he came out of the room. “Today's test is over. You, put your sword away. You failed to do what I asked of you.” He pointed to the jackal, then to me. “You. Get up. Shadow will escort you back. Get yourself cleaned, too. Tomorrow we're going to try again. And we're gonna do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we are officially half way through the story!! :D These next few chapters are a few of my favorites, so I hope you like them as much I enjoyed writing them!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fyi, throughout writing this story I made sure to count out all the days that pass and all that, or at least tried my hardest to. XD Just thought I'd give y'all a little tip! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been a month. Hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>still, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonic,” Nala scolded when I cringed. She was busying herself with wrapping up the injury I had gotten when I had fought the jackal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like a stone had been dropped into the pit of my stomach. “... No way. It can't be. It's been too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at me sympathetically. “I wouldn't lie to you. You know that.” She went back to wrapping me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared up at the ceiling for a second, then something like rage filled me. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I stood from the bench I sat on abruptly, Nala only being half finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I'm not finished!” Nala scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care,” I turned to the wall. “I don't need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I turned back to her and saw her face in surprise. In an attempt to keep myself calm, I began to pace. “No, obviously I am not alright, if that's what you're gonna ask,” I growled darkly when I saw her take a gentle breath of air to speak. “Do I look alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I <em>sound</em> alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I rounded on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grasping the roll of wrappings fearfully, as if afraid I was going to spindash into her. “I just.. Was going to suggest finishing..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't need it,” I growled again, looking away from her stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. You're being unnecessary Sonic..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at the ground. “Am I? Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that right now things aren't looking all that great right now for you, but it doesn't mean you can push me away. I'm trying to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My anger tripled and a shot a glare at her. “So you think this is easy.” I growled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That's not-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I should just.. Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>with everything that's been happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that's not what I mean!” Nala cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sounded like it!” I snapped. “What, you want an apology? Fine! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feel like I'm pushing you away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm locked up in a prison! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I'm here and my friends are fighting a war! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I'm being constantly reminded that all of this could have been prevented! I'm the one they need, yet I'm not there, and from what little I've been told, they're all </span>
  <em>
    <span>failing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I've been cut off from everything, and it's only been a month! Every day I'm hoping that my friends are alive, wondering if they are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why haven't they saved me yet?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>They've had a Resistance for about as long as I had been imprisoned,  they should have done <em>something</em> by now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had to endure things I would never imagine Eggface was capable of! For crying out loud, I watched someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” The last part seemed to have been welling up inside of me, and I turned my back to her. Sadness filled me as I stood there, gently huffing. I looked up at the wall I was facing after a moment. “... And then,” I croaked, slowly turning myself to look at Nala, softening my expression for once, letting despair actually show. “I met you… I can't look at you, and not be reminded of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The possibility of losing you like I did him…” I shook my head, and looked back down at the ground. “I can't have another life taken, and put onto my shoulders…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nala moved towards me somewhat hesitantly. “Sonic, look at me.” She said gently when she was in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were sad and sympathetic as she placed a hand on my shoulder. “I am not going to leave you. I can tell you that now. And.. Maybe you're right, you have endured alot, but you pushed through this far. I think you can push through more. You know why?” She moved her other hand and took one of the fallen ends of the wrappings. “Because you're Sonic the Hedgehog.” She said softly, continuing what she started. “You've done alot of things. This isn't the worst that you've went through. If I had a penny for every time you've almost died,” She looked up and smiled at me. “I'd be rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth twitched into a tiny smile. But I looked down and watched her work around my chest. “Maybe…” I muttered. “But it still hurts…” When she finished, I took her hands and looked up at her. “.. I can't let you come back,” I whispered. “You have to stay away. So you can be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her head, as if knowing that I was going to say that. Yet she let a small tear slip from her eye as she said, “I understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her hands away, and her arms were suddenly around me. I sweatdropped nervously, arms raised slightly. It was awkward despite the fact that I wasn't going to see her ever again. After a moment she pulled away though, not meeting my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She sniffed. “I forgot you don't like hugs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before I could respond, she was gone, leaving me standing in the middle of the cell, somewhat dumbstruck and alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were all jumbled, as well as my feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sitting on the bench with my stare on the floor, hands folded together with a deep scowl on my face as I tried to clear my head, but every attempt I tried didn't work. It's been hours since Nala had left, and what she said had completely left me… Well, the right word for it was broken. I wanted to respond to her in some way, wanted to tell her that hugs were fine, but I wasn't ever going to see her again. So this, along with all the other things that was in my head, I contemplated, making them all go round and round my head, until I finally had enough and began pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were way to random and unorganized, which made me become angered. They were all questions, what ifs, and no answers. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>starting to get tired of that. I tried many possibilities, throwing them aside, knowing they were wrong. I grew angrier with each one, and after a while I finally had enough, gave a cry of rage, and attacked the nearest wall with kicks and punches, until there was nothing left inside of me. Each one stretched the chains a bit too far, causing the sparks of electricity to run up my arms, which I ignored somehow. I stood glaring at the wall when nothing was left, huffing and arms smoking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, looks like you're having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snapped my head to the front of the cell and met the smug-faced jackal once again, standing on the other side of the bars with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great. Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. I thought with a large amount of annoyance as I rolled my eyes, glaring back at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here to gloat on Eggheads’ orders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. On my own accord. I got bored watching Mobians scream. Decided to come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my full attention to him. “Well you came. Now you can leave. There's the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jackal gave a hearty laugh. “I'll leave when I'm ready to! Like you're some higher authority than I am. Ha!” With that ridiculous grin still on his face (I wanted to wipe it off of his face so bad), he looked around. “Where's that little nurse girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” My heart dropped slightly. “She's not coming back any time soon, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at me. “So you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked. “... Know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, and it was a sort of grin that worried me. He also began pacing a bit, his head held high almost proudly. “You know, she wasn't supposed to come to you. She was never aloud up here, and for a reason. You were here.” He stopped and looked at me again. “So when Eggman found out she was tending to you when you became ill, he was furious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he was so mad why'd he let her take care of me?” I asked, folding my arms. It was my turn to act smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, he wanted to make it seem as if her disobeying was ah…” He paused, looking as if he was searching for a word. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>acceptable. But if you know the doctor by now-- and I pray that you do-- disobeying comes with punishments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the millionth time my heart began pounding in my chest. “What did he do..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's just say that she'll never really be the same again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?!” I asked, trying to keep myself from sounding panicked. “That doesn't tell me anything-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to know!” He snapped at me, then took a quick second to calm himself. “You'll find out soon enough anyway.” Something beeped then. He looked down at his wrist, and looked back up at me. “Duties call hedgehog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to walk away, but I blurted out a question before I could stop myself. “Where's Eggman? I thought I was supposed to have a test today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jackal turned his head to me. “.. He got caught up in fighting the Resistance. Don't tell me you're actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't have a response, and he walked away with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I'm not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I looked at the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not one bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agh, ATLA and Star Wars Rebels have taken control of my life and I keep almost forgetting about publishing this story. DX Not to say that I'm going to stop updating/writing for Sonic, I still love him with everything I've got! My attention is simply split atm. XDD Anywho, hope y'all like this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I was running through a beautiful meadow of green grass, blue skies, and blooming dandelions. The air smelled of summer warmth. My heart was as light as a feather. It felt so good to run, to breathe, to be </span>
  </em>
  <span>free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that this was just a dream, but if I could just snag one minute of the happiness that I longed for, this would've been it. I wasn't about to let it go, not yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I heard laughter reach my ears. My mouth stretched into a grin, knowing who it was. Who I was looking for. My ears seemed to rejoice at the sounds of their familiar, friendly voices. I skidded to a stop after a moment more of running. My heart pounded and jumped excitedly, my mouth already hurt from grinning so hard. They were there. I could feel it, just over the hill. My friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My prediction was right. Amy, Tails and Knuckles all sat in the grass some length away, looking as happy and content as ever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could barely contain my excitement. “Guys!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All their heads turned up to me, and their faces lit up, their own smiles widening into grins as they shouted my name, beginning to run at me. I did the same, laughing merrily. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I was in their arms, rejoicing in their warmth, in their own little happiness that I never wanted to let go. But nonetheless, I found myself staring into each of their smiling faces.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were wondering when you'd get here.” Tails said, leading me forward by the arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry. I had to go sightseeing. I haven't been outside for a really long time.” I said this with a smile. It was as if all of my pain, all of my worries never existed, melted away to some other part of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We understand. You enjoy your freedom,” Knuckles gave a smile. “You deserve it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled gratefully at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we began walking in a content, happy silence, Tails on my right and Amy on my left. Though, something began eating me from the inside, something I wanted to say, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I tried not to give it too much thought, but all that did was make it bubble inside of me even more, somehow bringing sadness with it. I tried holding it in, tried really, really hard. I had a feeling that if I said it, the happiness would leave. I'd go back to reality. But it came nonetheless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you guys,” I choked, coming to a stop finally and looking down, trying to hide the fact that tears were actually swimming in my eyes. It was embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They surrounded me, and only when I got somewhat control of myself did I look up. “.. I miss you guys so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that they weren't my real friends-- they were my mind's image, copies of memories from my real friends. But I felt like I should have said it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amy stepped up to me with a sad smile. She too had tears in her eyes as she reached out and took my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For once I didn't pull back, only wished I could feel it. Feel her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know,” She said. “We miss you too. But you'll see us soon. Just as long as you keep your hope. Just like always. Like you tell us to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their images slowly faded away as I looked at Tails, who nodded in agreement. “Remember that Sonic. Remember…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ REALITY… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at the ceiling as soon as I woke. I tried to grasp on to the dream, onto the happiness it came with, but both were already fading, far into the depths of my mind. I wasn't fast enough. My entire body was still sore, and the wrappings from the last time I saw Nala was on the floor below, already too dirty and ripped up for use. About three weeks of random tests had passed, most painful and others exhausting. It seemed like longer, however, and now that each move seemed to bring a soreness I never had felt before, it was harder to believe that such little time had passed. I didn't ever want to get up from the bench. But unfortunately for me, I was supposed to do another test today. It didn't matter to anyone if I could barely walk or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was better was that I had small-ish cuts and scrapes from where I was cut by the jackals’ blade every time we met by Eggman's orders. Unlike the first time, he succeeded in making me angry every time, faster than the last. When we're not battling and he finds time to come taunt me, it makes it a lot harder to keep myself together. So I was sore in mind, body, and spirit. And when everything seemed to just get worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream had to happen, only to never stay. It was like a lie of hope, reality mocking me, slapping me across the face as a reminder just how awful things were. I was so far into my thoughts, I barely heard Shadow call to me, and when my brain finally registered I allowed my head to turn to him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resting time's up,” He said, stepping aside. “Let's get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rose after a moment with difficulty and thought glumly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another scar. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we walked out, I heard the jeers and calls of the surrounding robots. I was already used to this. They did the same thing every day, used the same insults. What succeeded when the jackal and Eggman did it was the fact that they were using different things. They targeted my insecurities and doubts, thus triggering my only defense: Rage. There wasn't really much else that I could do, especially in chains. It seemed so long ago when I had done almost the same thing to Eggman…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With this in mind, I walked into the dimly lit room where I'd usually find the strange treadmill I'd run on. But now, it was a simple metal chair with clasps on its arms. An old-fashioned TV was sitting to its left, and Eggman waited to its right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” He pointed to the chair, as if I was some small, disobedient dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did, and he placed two pads on each temple. Reflex told me to back away quickly from his hands, but I gripped the arms to keep myself still. The wires on them connected to the TV, which had weird buttons on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Eggman began once finished. “Is the final test I will have you do. Yes,” He said when seeing my shift of posture. “This is going to be it. But this does not mean today will be your last day. That'll simply rely on how well today went. Todays test will be, what I believe, the most painful. Mentally, not physically. I will be testing how well you do in stressful situations, whether it being your worst fears or what you already are feeling.” He turned to the TV and began flipping switches, turning knobs. “While all this happens, I will also be learning about your deepest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darkest </span>
  </em>
  <span>secrets. Because I know you have some, all of us do.” He turned his head to me. “I just have to find where they're at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blacked out before I had a chance to think of a response when he pushed a green, flashing button. But it wasn't like I was asleep, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake. It was a weird sensation. Images-- memories-- slowly invaded my vision then. They were mostly filled with pain, and I felt them all. I also felt something else. It was like something was clawing its way through my brain. I felt the feelings the memories came with, and the more I saw the more I felt, and the more vivid they became. The longer they stayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then suddenly, almost in the middle of all of this, I felt a strong amount of joyful feelings that made my heart lift so much it almost hurt. Happiness, excitement, adoration, and… Love. Love for my friends as they and their living, breathing smiles flashed before my eyes. They were smiling, living, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I saw the same hope and happiness their eyes showed whenever they looked at me. When Amy came to mind, the one thing that I didn't expect to feel was love and yet… She was there. Quills whipping in the wind, eyes sparkling, sunlight dancing on her outline..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then I was suddenly sucked out of the image and into reality. I have a gasp, as if I had been holding my breath the entire time. It took me a moment to realize that Eggman had been staring at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... So,” He said quietly after a moment. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what you will Eggface!” I instantly snapped, face becoming hot with embarrassment and anger. “But if you do anything to any of them--!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don't have to worry about that,” He chuckled, rising. “You've done most of the damage for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I furrowed my brows in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can use this to my advantage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ho-hoo</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes.” He began pacing around me with excitement. “Along with the rest of what I learned… I always thought those friends of yours were your strength. Now I realize that they can also be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do anything else to them--!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence, you! I can do what I please! It's only a matter of time before their Resistance is gone!” He went into my face. “There won't be anything left of them once my plan is complete!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scowled and backed my own away. “... Prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, and took out a remote-like device, then pressed a button. The TV flickered on, as if being a normal television, and showed a news broadcast playing the events of a battle between Eggman, Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and… I froze when </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>image flashed in my head. Of the villian that I barely met almost two months ago, who had succeeded in actually defeating me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one who was responsible for all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as the battle progressed, each time the Mobians falling back, losing more. But then I saw Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver, and the Chaotix there. It looked as if Knuckles occasionally shouted orders, and a Mobian would salute and run off. I watched, in awe, fighting as hard as they could, looking like they weren't ever going to back down any time soon. This might have supposed to make me feel worse, but right then and there… The world wasn't so dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And look at me, sitting on my rump doing nothing but sulking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I said, grinning for the first time in a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>while. “‘Cause you're totally not getting your butt whipped. Oh- And hey! They're doing a really great job, without </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I looked at him, making sure that I looked as smug and prideful as I felt. “Sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own face seemed utterly confused about my sudden, unexpected reaction, staring at me as though he had hit a brick wall. Then his face scrunched up in a twisted rage finally. “Get out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood, walked a few feet, then turned to him. “What, no escort-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged and walked away, a skip in my step. It was then that I realized that the dream that I had wasn't a bad thing, it was a sign of hope. Watching my friends seemed to give me a new purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made a decision. It was time to make an escape plan. It was time to get out of there and fight back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started planning the minute I got inside my cell. I had thrown out the threat of the voice that that spoke in the nightmare I had a few weeks ago. It was more than likely an empty threat, to get into my already troubled mind. Plus, it was just a dream. No matter how vivid it was, how <em>real </em>it felt, there was no way it actually happened. And now that I've finally realized this, I laughed at it, and how it had scared me to death. It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever believed. I also felt kind of stupid as well. Falling for a dream was definitely not my greatest move.</p><p>There was one problem, however. Within hours of wracking my brain, thinking of all the ways I could escape, all of them weren't good enough, or too predictable. Despite the newly found courage I gained, I was already slowly losing it. Sure, I knew it wasn't going to last, but to loose it so quickly was another thing. And I wished I didn't have to lose it. Because for once, it felt good, and was a feeling I haven't felt in such a long time. But even if I was losing it, I was certain on one thing: I was going to keep on trying. Like I've always have. In my scheming, I had somehow found the one thing I had struggled with for years: Patience.</p><p>I made very little attempts to stand and pace, to even move at all. I kept myself occupied in my thoughts, imagining, planning. Tasting the sweet, <em>sweet </em>freedom I would acquire soon on my own. At one point I absentmindedly looked over at the empty cell that was next to me. The cell that once held Alister. </p><p>I stood and placed a hand onto it, giving a smile. “.. Time to fulfill my promise to you.” I whispered.</p><p><em>No more of this sulking. </em>I thought. <em>I'm done with that. </em></p><p>Days passed with nothing happening. Eggman's promise about my tests being done was in fact proven to be true, which lifted my spirits. They have been feeding me less and less however, making me alot hungrier than normal. I pushed through anyway, even if my hunger hurt my stomach. I distracted myself from it by my plans of escape. Even if it was angering to think and not come up with anything, it was at least entertaining. To simply imagine what it'd feel like when I was out and kicking butt again was enough to keep me going. So the time passed, days to weeks, weeks to yet another month. My sudden change of attitude told him that he had failed greatly, and that made me feel better about everything. The only thing that I wished was gone was the soreness of my entire body from the previous months. </p><p>Nevertheless, I didn't expect anyone to come for me, not for a while, at least until Orbot had come up, and I had instantly turned hostile, scowling deeply. In turn, he looked at me sheepishly, as if knowing if he shouldn't have been there. </p><p>I stood slowly and crossed my arms, speaking after a few beats of the awkward silence. “So. The backstabber comes to show his face once again.”</p><p>Orbot sighed. “Sonic, you <em>must </em>understand that I disagreed for your own safety. There's not one day that goes by without me thinking about all of this.”</p><p>“Oh really?” I rose a brow. “Says the evil robot henchman.”</p><p>“I may be made to be evil, but even I have limits. What Eggman has done… It doesn't sit right with me. I may act like it does out there but…” He shuddered. “It's only an act.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Like heck I believe that. "Whatever. What do you want?”</p><p>“I'm here to escort you. Eggman wants to see you.”</p><p>“For what?” I was surprised; I thought he had given up.</p><p>Orbot opened the door, and responded, “.. I don't know.”</p><p>
  <em>☆~☆~ LATER… </em>
</p><p>We were having a glaring match.</p><p>The silence between Eggman and I seemed to drag almost purposely. I was standing in the one place I thought I'd never see during my imprisonment: The main control area. It was large and circular, the dashboard stretching halfway around the room with various buttons and levers. The window above followed, showing the many many stars beyond, and a little part of Mobius. In the middle was where the Eggmobile was parked on a slightly raised platform (Wasn't sure how it would have come in). The walls, like everything else, was simply a dull grey.</p><p>The room wasn't the awkward part however. Since I had arrived, and once Orbot left, Eggman had been staring at me, as if analysing my very soul. I did my best to ignore how awkward it was by glaring back, setting my face in a hard, stony scowl. It seemed as if neither of us had blinked, moved, or even breathed since then.</p><p>“... Your friends are doing quite well,” He said at last, though rather quietly, gaze unmoving.</p><p>“Wouldn't wish for anything better.” I responded, and to emphasise, raised my head slightly higher.</p><p>He stroked his chin slowly as if there was a beard there, and I knew he was calculating. “Your attitude has also changed. Why is that?”</p><p>I smirked, saying quietly, “I think you know why.”</p><p>He stared at me for a few more seconds. “... I see.” He grumbled, then backed himself away from me slowly. “It seems,” He gave a heavy sigh. “As if it does not matter what exactly they had lost to you, then?”</p><p>“Of course I care,” I scoffed. Then I paused. “.. What have they lost?”</p><p>“Why <em>everything!!</em>” Eggman threw his hands in the air. “Most of the world, lives, fans! They're taking alot of risks defying me! I'm surprised they're <em>still</em> functional!” He dropped his arms. “And that's what I don't understand about you Mobians.” He looked to the side, pausing slightly. “No matter what happens you always find <em>something </em>to keep going. Even in the most stressful situations. I could have sworn I was close to breaking you last week. I could almost <em>taste </em>it.” He looked back at me, and said quietly. “But somehow, you bounced back. Every single battle you and I have, you win. You find courage. You find <em>ways.</em>” He shook his head. “I'll never understand how.”</p><p>“Maybe you don't have to understand,” I said. “There's always something to look forward to in life. Does there need to be an explanation for that?”</p><p>Eggman didn't answer for a minute. “... I am a scientist. We ask questions, and make possible solutions. I think I have one to this.. Predicament.” He sat up in his seat, and pointed at me. “You are their hope. You are what they believe in, what they look forward to. I think… I think that if you were out of the picture…”</p><p>I stared at him in confusion, until it clicked inside my head, and my eyes widened as his grin did. </p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't… </em>
</p><p>“They would loose that hope.”</p><p>Pain hit my back suddenly. There was so much of it my body numbed. I had enough time to let out a small grunt before falling to the ground, and the world blackened before me.</p><p>
  <em>☆~☆~ NORMAL POV </em>
</p><p>Eggman watched as his arch nemesis fell to his knees, his green eyes dulling slowly, and then to the ground, where he lay still. Eggman's grin instantly faded, and he rose to his feet slowly, gently moving the hedgehog's head with his foot.</p><p>“.. How long is this serum supposed to last, doctor?”</p><p>Eggman looked up. He had almost forgotten that Shadow--or at least Infinite’s incarnation of Shadow--had been standing there, waiting for instructions. He knew Infinite was the one really asking as he looked back down at the blue blur. A small needle was implanted in his back. He bent, plucked it out, and studied the slightly bloodied-pointed piece of metal.</p><p>“As long as it needs to,” He grumbled. “Take him back to his cell.”</p><p>Shadow nodded, walked over to Sonic, and slung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Eggman watched him leave, the hedgehog bouncing slightly with each step Shadow took.</p><p><em>This should break them. </em>He thought. <em>If nothing else had, then this will. </em></p><p>
  <em>☆~☆~ SONIC </em>
</p><p>A millennium seemed to pass before I had came back to my senses. Though there wasn't much there, everything felt numb. I didn't know what I was laying upon, or where I even was. At least for a little while, mind refusing to work. As if something suddenly clicked though, everything cleared, and a rush of memories came as well as a sense of full alert.</p><p>I instantly opened my eyes and shot up, anger burning in me before my head hit something else, and I was thrown back, hands gripping my head as I grimaced. “Ow!!”</p><p>I heard another voice, and opened my eyes to see Nala sitting on the floor, gripping her own head and grimacing. She looked at me, and there was so much bewilderment on her face as she rubbed where our heads collided, mouth dropping. It looked as if she had been crying.</p><p>“.. Nala?” I asked, blinking.</p><p>“... S-.. Sonic…?” She whispered. “You… You're..”</p><p>I stared at her, wondering what she was trying to say, but another thought came to me. Along with that thought came a full volcano of rage.</p><p><em>“Eggman tried to kill me!</em>” I shouted as I shot up on my feet.</p><p>Nala scrambled to her feet as I began storming to the door in fury, but then I forgot about the shackles on my ankles, stretching them a bit too far, thus earning a shock that ran up my legs and caused me to trip and fall to the ground with a yelp. I felt Nala kneel next to my head as I groaned with annoyance.</p><p>“A-are you okay??” She gasped as I rose my head to look at her. “I-I mean you.. You.. Are you <em>okay</em>??”</p><p>She looked so confused, my anger suddenly burned out. It took me a moment to understand why: She had thought I was dead. </p><p>I sat up, giving her a small smile. “Yeah, I'm fine Nala. Still obviously alive.”</p><p>She nodded her head, then shook it, using her palm to quickly wipe at her eyes. “I-I don't understand..  <em>H-how</em> though?! Like, you.. You were unconscious and, and I felt no heartbeat..!” She shook her head and looked down. “He.. Eggman said-”</p><p>“Screw Eggman.” I snarled. “He's a sack of lying potatoes. That jackal had told me something had happened to you, but here you are, clearly the same as ever.”</p><p>Nala looked up at me. “I was actually about to be turned into a robot or something, but I guess… I guess Eggman thought telling me you were dead was punishment enough..”</p><p>“How long was I out..?”</p><p>“.. For two days. Long enough to get Eggman to convince the whole world he had.. You know.”</p><p>I growled low in my throat, anger resurfacing as I turned to the cell door, punching my fist into my hand. </p><p><em>So that's what he was planning!!! </em>I thought. <em>By “getting rid of me”, he'd break everyone else!!! </em></p><p>“B-but it's okay though!!” Nala tried. “You're here, and you'll be able to-!”</p><p>“You don't get it.” I growled, whipping my head to her. “Eggman said I was their hope. If he had convinced Mobius I was gone, he would be succeeding in tearing them apart. They'd loose their hope, and he would be able to destroy them. <em>All of them.</em>”</p><p>Nala stared at me with horror in her eyes, then her eyes flicked upwards and she gave a small gasp, eyes growing even smaller as she covered her mouth.</p><p>About the same time I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, a voice interrupted me. “Very <em>goood, </em>hedgehog. Very good indeed!!”</p><p>I whipped around again and saw that the man I hated most in the world was standing at the bars, the widest grin on his face, his body outlined with the lights out of the cell and the rest darkened almost exaggeratedly.</p><p>“If you were any smarter, I believe you may have figured out that your little <em>friend </em>isn't really supposed to be here.” He chuckled. “But I suppose, that's both of your own faults.”</p><p>Something cold and icy cracked through my rage.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, this chapter was a very fun one to write. I love tense conversations they're so fun. :D We have just a few more chapters of this fic to go, unfortunately, but there will be more! This story is part of a series, after all. ;P See you all next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooohohoo boy, these last few chapters are the parts I've been WAITING for!!! :DD And I know I keep saying that--or at least something similar--but this time I really mean it!! It may be almost over, but you can have a lot of stuff happen in just three chapters!! So without further ado, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well,” Eggman broke the silence we held, and dropped his grin. “You know what happens now, don't you? It was just a simple threat at first you know. A mere bluff. But…” He sighed, shrugging and tilting his head slightly. “Now I'm afraid it just has to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could reply, Nala stood, all fear draining from her face, replaced by a determined rage. She strode up to the bars, right up to Eggman's pointed nose, and snarled, “Do. Your. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worst.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT??!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted to scream, but my mouth simply dropped to the ground, no sound coming out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't remember the last time I was so angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggman stared at her, then nodded. “Very well. I shall give you two a few minutes. But afterwards, she will be going with me.” He looked at me with a smirk. “Make the last moments of her life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hedgehog</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stalked away, nose in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nala turned around to me, and noticing the angry, bewildered look on my face, looked down at the ground. “.. Sonic-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do. Your. Worst.’??” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I echoed hoarsely. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding me??!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was gonna happen eventually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you would have stayed away!!” I shouted. I rose to my feet. “You practically wrote your own death sentence!! What goes through your head?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just scared!” Nala cried. “Eggman said you were dead!! What was I supposed to do?! Not come and see for myself?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I snapped. “Yes, that's what I would've wanted you to do!! I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nala, I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There's too many losses already!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can do without me! They don't have any use for me down there! Besides, I would have most likely died already with all that chaos happening! I'm not strong like they are, I don't have what they do! So mine as well-!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pointed my finger at her. “Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>finish that sentence! I don't want another Alister!! I don't.. I can't… You're just another weight on my shoulder that I-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I am?!” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took me a moment for me to process what I said, and when I did I sweat dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean it like that.” I muttered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really??</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She hissed, her eyes beginning to water. “Because that's how you've been treating me! You've been doing nothing but saying that I shouldn't be here, that I should leave! I'm starting to guess my own safety wasn't the real reason was it?! It was because you were afraid to deal with me if I were to die!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to think you can't handle it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nala-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you! I made sure you were okay! I stayed with you when you fell ill, I stuck by you! But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you thank me?!” Her voice cracked at the end. She took a shaky breath. “I thought you were everything. I looked up to you. Like everyone else. Now I see that you're nothing but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're selfish, and-and.. And everything people </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying about you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed stock still as she marched up to the cell door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she opened it, she turned her head to me. “I'm sorry I was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>burden </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you. I bet that Alister is just the same. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, Nala was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nala!” I found myself shouting, attempting to run to the bars, yet again forgetting about the cuffs around my ankles, and falling back down to the floor. I gave a groan, but didn't attempt to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm an idiot!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, anger building inside me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could I say that?! All she ever did was try to help me!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I grimaced, my anger turning to guilt, with a pang of sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And to repay her, I go and say that. Now she's gonna die knowing that that's how I think about her… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and rolled my head to the left, so that my cheek was pressed up against the hard floor. I let this thought repeat itself in my head for a while, before another suddenly broke through: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt determination rise inside me as I opened my eyes. With this newly found strength I pushed myself up from the ground to my feet, and glared out at the room before me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't let her die. I will </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>let you take another life away. I will do anything to make sure she escapes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what the cost may be..” I whispered to myself, giving a small, yet firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan came about as soon as I had finished eating. It all just came together like a puzzle, one piece after another. This plan wasn't for my escape-- I would care less. It was about saving Nala’s life. But if I did that just in time, I might have also had a chance to escape as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wouldn't that be something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to execute the plan the next time I was going to be let out, though I worried that it would be too late. But the next day, I heard footsteps coming, and I did my best to hide the sudden nervous yet excited energy buzzing in me as Shadow appeared. I was sure it showed too much on my face, so I kept my gaze to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, it looked as if I was brooding, because Shadow smirked and said, “Finally learned discipline, hedgehog? Good.” He opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was my cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he opened his mouth I gave both of the cuffs a hard, yet quick jerk in opposite directions. To my surprise (And satisfaction), they both snapped. Though there was a minute where I could feel nothing but prickling shocks going up and down my arms and legs. But I didn't dare let myself curl up. I only grit my teeth and fists until it was over, and when it was, I realized something:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I looked up at Shadow with a grin stretching across my face as I rubbed my wrists. “... Now why hadn't I tried that before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow only stared at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next part of my plan was easy: To run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was off before the black hedgehog could barely register anything. My legs felt beyond relieved as the large spaceship sped past me in a blur. I heard the alarms going off at least a millisecond after I had escaped, and in front of me came a horde of robots. Like I cared. Almost by accident I blasted through them, a large grin spreading across my face as their robot pieces fell around me, clanking against the floor. I had almost forgot why I had escaped in the first place, and remembered when I had spotted another prison area. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Find Nala first. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rejoice later. You're not home free yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I dashed around the Death Egg at half speed, looking in every room as the sirens wailed in the background. Of course robots followed, their bullets whizzing by me. I found it rather pointless that they were still trying to catch me. I was faster than them. Was I worried that I was going to be caught by the goons? Maybe. But I pushed that thought far back. It wasn't time to worry about things like that. Though a slight panic began to form after looking for a bit. I hadn't found her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is she?! They couldn't have done it already! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next area told me I was right. There Nala sat, in a solitary cell just like I had, though unchained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nala!” I cried in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her head up to me with surprise as I trotted over to her. “Sonic?” She asked, blinking at me. “H-how did you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to explain,” I said as I hit the button that made the bars disappear. “I'm getting you out and that's all that matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held out my hand to her, but she simply sat there, looking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nala come on!” I said impatiently. “We don't have much time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitantly stood and went up to me, taking my hand slowly, looking uncertain as she looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” I said, giving a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, and stooped to pick her up bridal style, earning a small squeak from her. When I turned around, however, I was met with a horde of robots that filled half the room, guns and weapons at the ready and trained on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked and narrowed my eyes. “I've taken down more than a thousand of you guys in the past. This won't stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tore a path right through the middle. Nala’s arms wrapped around my neck tightly almost a minute too late. I made my way to the landing bay, where I stopped at the entrance and spotted some escape pods. I looked to the right of me to see a control panel, but I had no time to get to it as a bullet zoomed passed my nose, missing only by inches. I looked at the room with a short groan of annoyance, seeing more robots coming my way. I scowled, and set Nala down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” I said sternly, then went after the robots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they didn't expect me to, because they all had scattered with yelps and cries. Unfortunately for them, I was faster, and they were nothing but a pile of bolts and scrap metal in mere seconds. I picked up an arm of one and made my way to the control panel, giving it a squeeze, and seeming to trigger something, it shot one last time and died. The doors to the landing bay shut immediately afterwards with a loud, ringing </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I dropped the robot arm carelessly and went to Nala. Without a word, I took her arm and pulled her along, across the bay, and to where the escape pods waited for their occupant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nala finally found the urge to pull me to a stop. When I looked at her, she seemed to have a hard time speaking, then said, “Why…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't need an explanation to know what she meant. With a sigh, I looked down. “.. Because I can't lose you. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't gonna lose anyone else. I know it didn't sound right, but,” I looked up and smiled sadly. “That's what I meant to say. Plus, you were right about me acting selfish. All I've been doing was complain, and I was pushing you away by trying to keep you away. I just.. Figured an apology wasn't gonna be enough, so..” I spread my arms. “Here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at me. “.. I still don't understand.” She whispered. “I-If they find you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about that.” I cut in, shaking my head. “You've been worrying about me long enough, I think. Just focus on you. I'll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bang on the doors made her head whip to it in fright. I watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. You should go. Before they come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at me. “W-what about you? Aren't you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to make sure you get out of here okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors were suddenly pulled open forcefully, and in came robots like a swarm of bees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Now!” I shouted, and she quickly ducked into the pod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was in I slammed my hand on the red flashing button that said, R E L E A S E with gritted teeth. The pods door closed and it shot away. I watched it from the window of the door as it became a small dot with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart swelling with courage, I turned back to the room, back to the raging robots, a grin pulling at my lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shouted at them all, breaking into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One after one they turned to piles of scrap metal as I dashed, smashed, and spin-dashed around and through them all. It was like they didn't stand a chance, like before, when I was free and fighting and helping like the hero I was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the rebellion lasted for only a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had grabbed me in mid-spin dash, and threw me down like a ball, where I bounced, uncurled, and landed with a groan. I looked up slowly when a shadow fell upon me, to meet the dangerous, fiery glare of Zavok.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... AND YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY ROBOTS AFTER ATTEMPTING AN ESCAPE?! YOU DARE TO DO ALL THIS WHILE I WAS NOT. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>HERE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?!?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eggman roared this, along with other things, in my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was kneeling before him, arms and ankles in chains so tight it felt like they were cutting off my blood circulation. I glared at him, hating him, every syllable he spoke sending rage through me. Chaos, Zavok, Shadow, and Metal Sonic stood behind me, watching and awaiting orders while the jackal leaned on the wall behind Eggman. Orbot and Cubot cowered aways from the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU DARE-?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I dare,” I spat, unable to keep my temper anymore. “And I'll do it a thousand times more if ya want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain that hit my cheek threw my head to the left. I heard snickers. He had slapped me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!! Silence </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! I have had enough of you!! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>learn discipline, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>learn to respect your superiors!! Whether you like it or not!! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you two,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He rounded on Orbot and Cubot. “I outta turn you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> into scrap metal!!! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>help our enemy, dare to backstab your creator?!?! Your master?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-with a-all due r-respect sir-” Orbot squeaked as he rose a shaking finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SILENCE. You have less rights to speak than </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>does!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both shrank further under his glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to me. “One way or another, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you will learn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed. “And one way or another, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will break you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck.” I bit back. “You'll need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was suddenly around my throat. Wasn't too tight, but it was enough to startle me, because it was definitely something I didn't expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” He hissed lowly through clenched teeth, tightening his hold. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held me for a second longer, then let go, letting me fall forward while coughing and rubbing where it throbbed as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaos, Zavok, Shadow, Metal. Show him what we do to ones who disobey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard something crack, and I sweat dropped as Zavok chuckled darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ LATER… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was thrown into the cell carelessly by Chaos. I gave a yelp when I landed on my side, coughing as Chaos walked away. Pain from the recent pummeling I had received throbbed all over my body. It felt as if I had broken all of my bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you enjoyed that,” I heard Zavok say with a chuckle. “Because I sure did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waited until their footsteps disappeared, then rolled to my stomach and began attempting to rise, ignoring the screams of protest they gave me as they shook. I fell back down, huffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I expected better from you.” A voice said when I tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was. “And what's </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning,” The jackal said. “I thought you were going to finally accept defeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, yeah right.” I scoffed. I succeeded in rising to my hands and knees, and looked up at the jackal. “I won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>let that happen. And once my friends come for me and I'm free, I’ll-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a hand, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't know why I stopped talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's get one thing straight,” He said slowly and quietly, then knelt on one knee and opened his eyes to glare at me intensely. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be rescued. Noone is coming to get you. They haven't made any attempts to do so. Do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought for a moment, then my eyes went wide. “They think I'm dead..” I whispered, remembering that, only a day or two ago, I had almost gotten killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jackal snapped his fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ever since learning that you were ‘dead’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost hope. It seemed in an instant, immediately after he had finished announcing to everyone, chaos everywhere.” He grinned viciously. “Half of the Resistance’s number dropped! Can you believe it?! I wouldn't be surprised if they had already fallen for Eggman's plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're lying.” I growled, hatred burning in me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” He tilted his head. “Or are you lying to yourself? Think about this hedgehog: What motive would they have to continue? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>is there? I mean, to them you're dead. Without you, what is left to fight for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had no response, anger draining. I looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took this as a sign of defeat, and rose with a smug look on his face. “Again. I expected better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he had walked away, I plopped to the floor, arms spread like a starfish as I drowned in disbelief. A small, accidental whimper left my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He has to be lying… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has to be…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The world is a fragile place,” A voice suddenly cut in-- A familiar, friendly voice filled with sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head shot upwards, and I saw someone I would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect to see: Rouge the Bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it can always be put together.” Her smile was sympathetic, and she held out a hand for me to take. “Need help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, my mouth open and mind clogged with confusion, I rose an arm, She pulled me up, slinging my arm around her shoulders, and helped me to the bench in the cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I attempted to find words. “How did-?! Where-?! I-I didn't even-?! When did you-?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, <em>easy</em> Big Blue,” She said gently, putting her hands up. “You just got pummeled. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sweat dropped, suddenly feeling ashamed. “You saw that..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely. I had to hide my eyes because of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was,” She shuddered and winced, ears flattening slightly. “Ugh. Those merciless little.. Anyway, listen Sonic. I only have a limited time to speak with you, so hear me out okay? I've been spying on you for a while-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” I hissed. “For how long?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cringed. “Maybe a few weeks-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you only show your face today?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Safety precautions Sonic!!” She whispered harshly, glancing over her shoulder at the door. “If I get caught we'd be doomed! I'm sure this'll be the only time I'd be able to show myself to you! Keep your voice down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crossed my arms and pouted slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge sighed. “I know you're mad, but it has to be this way. I've seen what they were doing to you, and today… Today was the last straw. I had to do something. This treatment your getting is just totally unfair. I mean, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Oh I'm sure I don't look that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose a brow and reached somewhere behind her, pulled out a circular mirror, opened it, and showed it to me. “Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mouth dropped. I counted at least a dozen or so bruises or scars everywhere, quills sticking out in random places. There were heavy bags under my eyes, and they were more noticeable because of how pale my muzzle looked. My eyes even seemed to have dulled. A long, thin and pale scar stretched across my chest. It was like I was staring at a completely different person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gently touched the side of my face as she slowly pulled it away. “... How.. How much longer until they come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too long,” Rouge replied solemnly. “We're doing what we can. I just have to finish this mission they sent me on and they'll know that you really are alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, though somehow half-convinced. I stared at the floor. “Was what he said true..?” I asked quietly after a moment. “Did they really  just.. Give up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response was hesitant. She slowly wringed her hands together, looking down and back up at me. “... You must understand that these are… Are really dark times. It's hard to find hope. Amy and Knuckles are doing all they can to keep the Resistance together, but that's proving to be very difficult. So yes, we have lost half the Resistance, yes people are giving up and surrendering. But you must remember something.” She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are that lost hope. You are the reason they even hoped at all. The world is counting on you to stay strong, now more than ever. I know it's hard, and knowing you that says something, but you have to keep faith in us. If you don't.. We have nothing left to give them. We have no other reasons to tell them to keep fighting. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>stay strong Sonic. No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down again, thinking about what she was saying. “.. I know.” I finally said, looking up at her and smiling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled kindly, then it turned playful. “You know, it's weird how you used to save us, and tell us the exact same cheesy things, but now we're doing that for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirked. “Don't think it'll last very long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge laughed. “No, I don't think it will.” Something beeped then, and she looked at her wrist, face falling slightly, then back up at me. “Gotta move. Time's up. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart dropped slightly. I tried not to show it in my face. “It's okay. I'm just glad you were even able to get to me.” I dropped my smile and all other attempts to hide my disappointment. “It feels really nice to have a friendly face around…” I paused. “Could you not tell the others what you saw? I don't want them to know yet..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge rose a brow. “.. Fine. But you'll have too tell them eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded in satisfaction, then bent to kiss the top of my head in a motherly way, and flew out the door, bars closing behind her. “Don't worry,” She said, turning to me one last time with a wink. “We'll be here before you know it. Take care, Big B.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally left, disappearing down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I'll try.” I muttered sadly, hand still up in farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days felt different after her visit. It was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, chest, and heart. It was like I had had a hard time breathing, but some form of medicine had cured me. Nothing happened, and I was glad for it for the first time. It gave time for the scars and bruises to heal somewhat. I would run my hands through my quills occasionally, trying to find some random quills that stuck out and pat them down. The image of myself in the mirror made me suddenly paranoid about my appearance. Besides, I didn't want the others to become worried when they got me out, asking me questions I didn't want to answer. Hopefully, nothing showed when that time came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hung on to Rouge’s promise. Every day, I told myself: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon. They'll come soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because she was right. If I lost hope while everyone else was, then the world would really be doomed. Like she said, I had to stay strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Lots of things happen in this chapter. Eggman yells at Sonic. Slaps Sonic. Sonic gets beat up again. And then ROUGE. :DDD I fudging love the platonic relationship between her and Sonic and I love Rouge's character as a whole. She's more than just a jewel thief and has a heart and cares about her friends and hhhhhh I love her sm man,,, ;;3;;</p>
<p>ALSO UPDATE!! I have another story coming after I publish this chapter, but it's not Sonic! I've actually recently gotten into Star Wars, mostly because of the masterpiece that is Star Wars Rebels. Y'all REALLY need to go watch it it's such a fantastic show and I need people to scream with about it ahsgf XD Anyway!! The story will be called "The Ghost Boy" and it's mostly in Luke's pov, but it will have Rebels characters in it. Y'all will see what i mean when/if you read it! Also please don't judge if you do, it's only my second Star Wars fanfic and I'm learning on how to write everyone's personalities and stuff h Some criticism would be very appreciated though!! :D</p>
<p>See you all next chapter! Two more to go aaAAAA (W o o f that was long-)!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Songs and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another month flew by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was never taken out of my cell, Eggman's robots only came by to give me the same slop and water every day. Even though I was getting sick of eating it all the time, it was something, and it kept me alive. I would only see the main goones come by only so often, but when they did I tried what I could to get them to tell me what was happening, doing my best to be as subtle as I could about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response I got was from Shadow, who replied with, “Shut up, hedgehog. It isn't any of your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave up after that. Though I was still concerned about my friends, and the question of if they were okay returned in my head. I hoped they weren't being battered too badly. My thoughts occasionally turned to Rouge’s promise. She said they'd come soon, but I couldn't help thinking-- When was soon? They had time to send Rouge. I made it a habit to look out at the room before the bars of my cell, searching for some sort of movement to tell me that she was there. For some odd reason, I felt that the knowledge would have made me feel safer in a way. I tried not to be too disappointed when no such thing presented itself to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to stop thinking about it, but it always came back to me in a flurry of thoughts. Almost every time I'd wake up from my unscheduled and randomized naps, I always found myself thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today's the day. I'm getting out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never happened. So my days were spent, once again, imagining, questioning, and healing. Almost as if I was your normal, average, and everyday hedgehog. I made myself certain about one thing, however. Once I was out, Eggman will </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It would be sweet, sweet revenge, lots and lots of heck to pay. Still though, it wasn't enough to keep me from going nuts, like before. I would find myself dozing off to sleep, only to wake up ten minutes later because of either discomfort or finding myself laying on the floor. Sleeping on cold, hard metal proved to be difficult, considering the fact that my usual napping sights would've been a tree branch somewhere in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How I missed those tree branches…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I wasn't napping, I was either pacing or staring at the floor with boredom. Days passed, turned into weeks, and my imagination began to run wild with ridiculous possibilities on how my rescue would play out. It was mainly to keep myself as busy as possible, but there was only so much a person could imagine without it becoming ludicrous. Like the months before, the silence was beginning to get to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacing was my choice of “activity” today. I paced in a circle, watching my feet move, trying to imagine running through grass, passed trees and flowers and bushes… But all I saw was the metal cage before me. I stopped, staring at my feet, then slowly looked up at the cell around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was I supposed to do?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A thought--some old, distant memory buried into the very depths of my mind --came to me, something I never gave much thought until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft notes of a slow, melodic song slowly drifted in my ears, notes only I was able to hear as I stood there, straining to stay in the memory for as long as I could, trying to see what I had seen in this memory. I found my mouth forming the words, then suddenly I was softly humming, as if I had memorized it, notes bouncing off the walls. For whatever reason I found I couldn't stop, so made no attempts to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a breath, and sang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There are things that may lurk in the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things that give the whole world fright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet there is also something pure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A light to show the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Hero with a Heart of Light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soldier brave and true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet even then he would need someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone to lead him through.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ NORMAL POV..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbot passed a few camera screens with a small pile of missiles in his arms, Cubot following. The round robot stopped, tilting his head, listening intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cubot bumped into him, making the top missile fall to the floor loudly. “Hey!” He hissed. “What're you-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!! Listen!” Orbot hissed back, going quite still for a second or two. Soft notes drifted through his head circuits that acted as ears, and he turned his head to the screen that showed Sonic’s cell. The words came out next, and listened:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To the boldest, to the bravest, there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comes the good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the coldest, to the menacing, there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comes the fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the sorrow, with the pain, a pawn of a game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet stolen, the Heart of a Hero cries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a help he thought he wouldn't need.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the pain, comes the lies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the lies, has a fire it feeds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet his song, still sings, of light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the day when things become</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Become something more than misery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This may be only the beginning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there's still so much mystery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So listen.. Listen for his Song.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listen, for when the bells are rung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For his Heart, is a Heart of light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listen through your fright,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To a Hero. A Hero with a Song..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two robots floated there, as if caught in a spell while they listened. The voice wasn't like an angels, but it had power. Power, and brought with it a sound of sadness deeper than any river. Both of the robot's mouths were dropped open in awe, and the missiles now lay on the ground below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Did… Did you know he could sing…?” Cubot asked in a slight whisper, as if afraid to disturb the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbot could only twitch his head in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No… No I did not… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From the not-so-high roof above lay Rouge on her stomach, eyes almost as wide as the robot's mouths, and mystified. A hand covered her mouth, sorrow plain in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe what she had heard…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ SONIC…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last note that had left my mouth seemed to have echoed a few seconds longer than the others, but I paid no mind to it. It was years since I last sang anything, and even so, I wasn't sure where that song had come from. But wherever it had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a sudden yawn, feeling exhaustion slowly creep into me. I went to the cot, fitting my head the best I could into the corner of the cell, partly using my quills as a pillow and settling into the most comfortable position I could find myself in for the night. Slowly, I let my eyes close. Comforting darkness took me over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I was dreaming. I saw strange images that moved too fast for me to register. I tried to see what they were, but the more I tried, the faster they seemed to get. They flashed by with colors, colors and noises that slowly began to grow louder. Some of them I recognized as my friend's voices, others some of my own, and others things that I couldn't understand or make out. Those noises were becoming too loud, too painful, so I tried to block it out by flattening my ears to my head with my hands. This didn't seem to do any good. I fell to my knees, grimacing and shutting my eyes as the images blurred faster around me, making me feel slightly nauseous. Which was strange-- I moved about as fast as those images were. … Or were they moving faster?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, out of nowhere, a voice louder than everything else boomed, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>So many memories… So many happy, happy memories.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up with one eye peeked. No one was there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Your friends… They're important to you, no?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An image flew at me so fast, I couldn't react. I found myself kneeling in a meadow, grass tickling my nose. I uncurled myself slowly, looking around at my surroundings. Some feet away was another me holding a chili dog in my hand, and I was surrounded by my friends, laughing and talking merrily without a care in the world. Without a care of whatever doom may lay ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>What would they say,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Came the voice. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>If you didn't trust to tell them what was in your heart? What you feel on the inside?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I squinted in slight annoyance, despite the confusing situation. “I don't need to tell them. They don't have to worry about me all the time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene blacked out. Everything went quiet. Standing in front of me was a cloaked figure, hands behind his back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ah,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” He said. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>But that is the thing. They are </em>
  </b>
  <b>already </b>
  <b>
    <em>worried about you. Worried more than they could ever imagine. They know you will need help, and want to, but you will not let them.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” He tilted his head slightly. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Why is that?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to answer with, “Because they don't need to”, but what he said struck. They most likely were worried sick about me. It was too late to come up with that same excuse. I mean, it wasn't exactly an excuse, it was just… Something to use.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I looked down ashamedly. “... I guess.. I don't want to be seen as weak… People look up to me as a hero, and I can't let them down. I gotta keep their hope up.” I paused. “... Even if… Even if sometimes it feels differently.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then another thing hit hit me-- why was I opening up to this guy so casually all of a sudden? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“.. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Hm.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Was all the stranger said after a moment. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Interesting…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it went black again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes. Groggily, yet deliberately. I felt a strange quirk in my neck, finding myself sleeping in a rather awkward slump against the wall. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about as I sat up with a yawn, and stretched my neck to the side to try to loosen it up a bit. But the strange thing was..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't remember. And I had a feeling it was somewhat important.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought with a lazy shrug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can't be anything too bad if I feel alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Orbot came from the stairs, looking rather uncomfortable as he neared my cell with the usual “meal” on it. I instantly glowered, following him with my eyes and folding my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came up to my cell, and uttered a quiet, “Morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren't supposed to see me again.” I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not here to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Came another voice. Eggman came from behind him, walking up to my cell with his arms behind his back. “He is simply here to oversee things, at least until I say otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried my best to hold my surprise as the door opened and the two came in. I hated how we were suddenly so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were now. Standing in front of bars seemed to make a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What're you doing here?” I growled, showing my distaste and hatred through my words and glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't care how I sounded anymore. I was done seeing him and his stupid, fat, ugly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>round-headed…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The list of insults was interrupted when Eggman spoke. “We are going to talk.” He said, almost as if wanting to bite his tongue. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Put our differences aside </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a moment, and pretend our rivalry between us doesn't exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at him as Orbot set the plate down, disbelief crawling through me. Then I startled the robot by barking out a laugh, and I continued to sit there and laugh with more emotions than just disbelief. I laughed for a few minutes, almost sounding mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy did I want to punch this man in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're… You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>right?!” I snickered, wiping some tears off of my muzzle. “After everything-?!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough of that!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eggman roared, startling me. “I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>of arguing and fighting with you!! And if you have any sense, I know you are too!! Cooperate, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>for once</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at him. He sounded almost… Pleading?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat himself on the floor cross-legged, then motioned with a hand in front of him that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitated, then slowly brought myself to the ground, keeping my eyes on him still as I picked up the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I had settled, Eggman barked, “Orbot. Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbit sped out of the cell almost too quickly, shutting the cell door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggman pressed his pointer fingers together, as if studying me. I crossed my arms, glowering at him with plain hatred. We stared for a while, enemy versus enemy, neither of us moving for the time we spent sitting there with no words. He leaned forward finally, hands pressed into his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How,” He said. “Are you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so. Persistent.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question confused me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he rose up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've thrown everything that I can think of at you that I know would have broken you.” He continued quietly with a slight hint of venom. “Overworking, suffering… Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But still, nothing changes. You've lived through it as though it is things that happen to you daily, as if you've lived through all of that this entire time. Along with where your speed comes from, I want to know where your </span>
  <em>
    <span>courage </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes from. And none of that, ‘Because I'm a hero garbage. I want an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual. Answer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he was asking… Was a complicated question, and one I haven't thought about myself. I never really thought I needed to ask myself that, in fact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a hesitating breath. “.. What.. Are you trying to get out of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Came his exasperated response. “What use would any of the information your about to give me be? I just.. Need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought still, staring at the ground intensely, thinking hard. “... It's just as you said,” I muttered finally, and looked back up at him. “It is part of life. I know for certain that there are people and Mobians down there that are dying in the war that I can't save, no thanks to you. If you think about it, I've also been overworked my entire life.” I smirked when a flash of a memory passed by. “Alister made a point. He told me I was only sixteen, and yet I've already done so much, carried so much. He's mostly right about that. And as for suffering? Believe me when I say I've had my fair share. There was always times in my past when I almost lost everyone, and I sometimes think about the what-ifs. My friends no doubt do the same. But you know what?” I shrugged. “It's part of life. I've gotten my courage from not only my friends, but from experience. From actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>… Something people seemed to be afraid of trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at me for a moment, again. It made me feel slightly awkward with how we kept ended up doing that, but at the moment I didn't care. I felt that my answer, was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I see.” Eggman said finally. “Then I suppose.. That that would mean my hopes of crushing you is false.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rose my head in pride, adding in a confident smirk. “Pretty much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggman's frown deepened. He stood, and walked out of the cell without so much as another word or glance in my direction. I watched him leave, feeling satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it, I knew, of my torture.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo three things about this chapter:<br/>-I wrote the lullaby Sonic sings. It is not anywhere else, trust me. XP<br/>-One of my biggest hcs is that Sonic can sing and I really wanted to show how much it means to me in this chapter aaa<br/>-I have absolutely no idea who the dude in Sonic's dream is. I just put him in to make the chapter stretch ahsdgs ^D^" But if y'all have any ideas I'd love to see them 👀<br/>Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!! The next one will be the last one (AAAAA ;;;^;;;), but stay tuned for Part Two of the  Forces Series; Sonic Forces: Success!! Trust me, you won't want to miss it. ;P Until next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty y'all!!! This is the last and final chapter of this story!!! I would like to say thank you for reading and sticking through with me! I know this story didn't last very long but I still hope you all had fun reading it!<br/>Reminder to look out for my next story that may or may not go up soon! ;P See you all soon, and thanks again for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sonic!! Sonic do wake up!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes snapped open, and I instantly jumped up from the floor, looking left to right, squatting in defense mode and ready to fight while squinting in the darkness, trying to find the voice that had woken me. Then I realized something:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>was it so dark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tap on my shoulder made me whip my head to the left. “.. Orbot?” I questioned the timid-looking robot. “What're you doing here? Why is it so dark?” I paused, then stood straight up suspiciously. “What're you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm here to warn you!” He whispered frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” I asked. “It's too late for that don't ya think? I mean, I've been in danger these entire six months so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbot interrupted me with a shake of his head. “No you don't understand! This time you're really in for it!! I heard Eggman planning something after you and him were done talking. He was talking to himself, and said--in his words--that was gonna get rid of you once and for all and send you out into Space in the next three days!!” He finished with raising his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What?” I asked quietly, the news making any suspicions drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbot fidgeted with his hands almost in guilt. “He's decided that.. Since he was unsuccessful in breaking you, he's gonna simply get rid of you. For good. Never to be seen by anyone ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-..! Well if he wants to do that, why not just kill me?!” I cried by accident, then shook my head once realizing what I said. “No, don't answer that, that wasn't what I meant to say. I..” My mouth hung open for a minute, then I closed it and began pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought while I paced, though nothing really came to mind. It was a dark blank, like the void that Eggman planned to throw me into. Was I scared? Well, yes, and let me tell you why. It wasn't because I'd die out there (Because I would, since there's no resources or anything that'd keep me alive), but I'd never be found by anyone. Ever. Plus, Space is a little like water, and I wouldn't be able to control the direction I'd want to go at all. There won't be any planets for light years, and I'm not gonna live for that long. It'd be like I was in a nightmare for the rest of the short time I'd be alive.  Also, if I were to be thrown out, I know for certain that the Resistance would loose as soon as Eggman would tell them what he did, most likely having the whole thing being recorded to show the whole world. They'd all lose their hope in an instant, faster than last time they thought I had died, and fall apart even faster than that. I knew that for a fact. The world would be doomed, under Eggman's cruel rule. It was painful to think about. .. Even scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why I was afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't let this happen…” I whispered to myself, then turned to Orbot. “Are you absolutely sure that that’s what he said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orbot nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought with a small, angry pump of my hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to get myself out of this mess?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn't realized Orbot had left, and he had done so the moment the lights were turned back on. I kept staring at the ground, heart pounding in my chest when I couldn't think of anything. I bet none of this would've happened if I wasn't sitting on my rump and sulking instead of fighting back. I could've gotten myself out of this, before it went from bad to worse. But I guess, in a way, I acknowledged my defeat and let them convince me that I was actually captured. And I was letting them convince me again, because I completely gave up trying to find my way out of it. All of my problem solving skills were spent. With this grim acceptance, came a dulling of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up. “Guess this is it for Sonic T. Hedgehog.” I muttered, then gave myself a wry smile as I let myself say the line I've ran through my head millions of times if I were to ever die during my heroism: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really love you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>☆~☆~ THREE DAYS LATER… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't sleep that night. I didn't want to wake up, and find that I was still trapped in a weightless darkness and freak that I would never wake up. I wanted to be alive for at least a little while longer before I went. To think about the pretty dang awesome life that I had, all the places I was able to go, the things I was able to do, the people I've met throughout my adventures. I was very lucky to have what I did, the very power that let me do half of the things I was able to do. The fate that had been set for me was an easy acceptance, but I still felt as if I wasn't ready, as if there was still so much to do. And there was, which made it all the more surreal and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, no one's really ready to pass away. I would think they'd come to be surprised once they go to the other place. .. If there was a place you went to after death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I imagined what the headlines of news would say after learning of what Eggman had done to me: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Shocking Death of Sonic the Hedgehog; Space Tragedy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I allowed a small chuckle, wondering if Eggman would even let people still put out newspapers and all that. Maybe it'd be the last one, since it was nothing but a heartbreaker and hope shattering, and would prove to them who Eggman had threatened he'd become if he ever succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited, the hours stretching the longest it had ever stretched within these walls of my cell. I took careful notes of every beat of my heart, every sound, and every breath I took through my nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's at least one good thing about this, I guess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can at least see Alister again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after a gazillion years, Zavok finally arrived, looking triumphant, almost giddy with victory. He opened the the door to my cell, barely containing his amused chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something unexpected happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chains on my ankles and wrists disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked, barely comprehending what I had just seen. I looked up at Zavok. “... You're letting me go?” I asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fool!” Zavok barked. “Relieving you of your chains does not make you free!!” He stepped aside. “Now come and face the inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I didn't budge. I stood there for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let a small chuckle escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chuckle turned into giggles, then I was half doubled over, laughing my butt off. With relief or entire amusement with what he had just said, I wasn't sure, but my laughter was relieving so much of the tension I have had since the first day of my imprisonment, I forgot all about how I had accepted my death, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>I told myself I was, and just laughed. Laughed it all away until my heart was as light as a feather. Lighter, if I were to exaggerate slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forced myself to take a breath, and when I looked up, Zavok looked confused and outraged at the same time, not comprehending what he had said that made me laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy,” I snickered, wiping off a tear from my face. “You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>had me fooled all this time didn't you? Gotta hand it to you, did a pretty good job. I'm actually impressed.” Then I zipped past the Zeti, faster than his eye could follow, faster than I had moved in six months. I gave a triumphant  grin of my own. “But, I'm afraid this party ends. My chains are gone, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>free. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know what that means??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zavok's face fell slightly after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a hearty nod. “Yep.” I dropped all my antics, and went dead serious. “You, made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistake, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zavok gave a roar of rage, and followed after me as I ran off some ways, intent on winning, this time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>